Help Me
by Fifi Violet
Summary: "Ne, Sasuke-kun, kurasa kali ini kau butuh teman untuk praktek langsung,"/"Hinata..maukah kau…menjadi kekasihku?"/"S-Sasuke-kun, kau mau ke mana? Latihannya belum selesai,"/"A-arigatou, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir,"/"Ne, Itachi, aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah aku bisa mencintai gadis itu,"/"Kau ingin menyakiti Hinata-sama dengan sikapmu itu, hah!"/Last Chapter
1. Chapter 1

Wow, ini fict Fi yang pertama di Fandom Naruto.

Mohon bimbingannya, para senpai yang baik hati… ^^

R&R please….

**Help Me**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by FV**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

Awan hitam tampak menyelimuti langit Desa Konoha, membuat hari ini menjadi gelap, padahal hari belum malam. Tak lama kemudian langit pun menangis, menjatuhkan jutaan tetes air ke bumi Konoha. Hujan kali ini begitu deras, angin pun bertiup kencang disertai kilatan petir. Jalanan terlihat lengang, orang-orang lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, berbagi kehangatan dengan anggota keluarga di hari yang hujan ini. Namun agaknya cuaca ini tidak dapat mempengaruhi salah seorang pemuda untuk kembali ke rumah atau sekesar mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Uchiha Sasuke, mantan missing-nin yang kini telah kembali ke Konoha sedang meratap di sebuah gundukan tanah. Sudah lama ia duduk di situ bahkan hujan pun tak mampu mengusirnya dari tempat tersebut.

"Itachi, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini. Kenapa, hah!" Sasuke berteriak, berharap Itachi yang sudah meninggal bisa mendengar dan menjawab setiap perkataannya. Ia menangis, tangannya sesekali mengambil tanah untuk ia remas sebagai bukti kekesalannya.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menyesal setelah berhasil membunuhmu?" kini ia berkata dengan tenang, ia hentikan sejenak tangisannya, ia berkata sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Kau dengar, Itachi, aku tidak menyesal telah membunuhmu. Tidak, Itachi. Tidak!" Sasuke kembali meremas tanah dengan tangan kanannya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya sambil berteriak, air matanya pun kembali keluar, menyatu dengan setiap tetesan air dari langit yang menetes di wajah tampannya.

"Apa maumu, Itachi? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku pikir aku bisa tenang setelah membunuhmu. Tapi kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Kau benar-benar bodoh, Itachi." Suaranya kini lebih pelan. Ia mulai bisa kembali mengendalikan dirinya.

Sementara itu, Hinata sedang berjalan dengan payungnya yang berwarna ungu. Ia hendak pulang setelah tadi latihan bersama Kiba dan Shino. Kiba dan Shino sudah pulang duluan sebelum hujan turun karena katanya mereka ada urusan. Jadi, kini Hinta berjalan sendirian di tengah hujan yang lebat ini.

Tapi di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok laki-laki yang termenung di samping gundukan tanah. Hinata merasa khawatir dengan orang yang ia rasa sedang ada masalah itu, karena orang itu tetap mempertahankan dirinya di bawah guyuran hujan ini. Ia pun mendekat. Ia bisa melihat wajah orang itu, wajah tampan itu, orang yang terkenal begitu dingin, ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke kembali berteriak dan menangis tidak jelas sambil meremas gundukan tanah di depannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata, tapi Hinata tetap mendekat, ia khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke.

Setelah Hinata berada di samping kanan Sasuke, ia menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu. "U-uchiha-san," sapa Hinata pelan. Sasuke tetap tidak menanggapi kehadiran Hinata. Ia terus menangis dan meratap. Hati hinata terenyuh, orang yang biasanya begitu tenang, begitu dingin, kini sedang menangis tak berdaya di tengah guyuran hujan. Orang yang luarnya begitu kuat, namun ternyata ada saat di mana ia begitu rapuh, seperti sekarang ini. Hinata tidak tega melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"A-ano, U-uchiha-san ke-kenapa hujan hujanan seperti i-ini? Nanti U-uchiha-san bisa s-sakit," Hinata masih terus mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke dari kegiatannya. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menengok ke arah Hinata dan menatapnya. Hinata merasa agak takut juga saat Sasuke menatapnya, ia takut kalau Sasuke marah padanya.

"Ma-maaf, kalau saya mengganggu," kata Hinata. Ia akan merasa bersalah jika kata-katanya tadi mengganggu Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan menubruk Hinata, memeluknya dengan erat. Hinata kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Payungnya terjatuh seketika saat Sasuke menubruknya, pipinya pun memerah hebat saat dipeluk Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu harus bertindak apa. Kemudian Sasuke berkata, "Aku sudah tidak berhak hidup lagi. Kenapa Naruto malah membawaku kembali ke desa ini, kenapa dia tidak membunuhku saja? Kenapa?" Sasuke kembali menangis, dadanya bergemuruh menahan isak tangisnya. Semakin ia menangis, semakin ia memeluk erat Hinata.

Hinata masih membisu, ia tak bisa bergerak, wajahnya masih merah. Namun mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi, Hinata berusaha membalasnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menenangkan Sasuke, membalas pelukan Sasuke, dan mengelus pelan punggungnya. "Si-siapa bilang Uchiha-san tid-tidak berhak hidup? Se-semua orang berhak m-merasakan hidup. Tindakan Naruto-kun it-itu b-benar, ka-karena ia adalah s-saha-bat Uchiha-san," kata Hinata sambil terus mengelus punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sejenak, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Hinata. Entah mengapa ia begitu tenang dalam pelukan Hinata. Ia masih dalam posisinya memeluk Hinata, malah ia semakin kencang memeluk Hinata, merasakan harumnya tubuh Hinata. Mencium aroma lavender rambut panjang Hinata. Sementara Hinata begitu tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka itu. Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke memeluknya dengan amat erat. Ia tak kuat untuk melepas pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Sudah tidak ada gunanya aku hidup lagi. Aku sudah menyelesaikan misiku, membunuh Itachi. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar sendiri, tidak punya apapun dan siapa pun di dunia ini," kata Sasuke sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Tidak, Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san tidak sendiri. Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, kami semua bersamamu. Kami semua sahabatmu, Uchiha-san," tiba-tiba Hinata berbicara dengan tegas tanpa gagap.

Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, Hinata bernafas lega, tapi kini ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tajam, Hinata menunduk tidak berani membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke. Sasuke membalikkan badan, membelakangi Hinata. "Apa gunanya sahabat? Aku tidak percaya dengan persahabatan. Apa dengan sahabat aku bisa mengembalikan marga Uchiha? Ku rasa tidak. Sekarang hanya aku satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa. Tak berapa lama lagi pun Uchiha akan musnah dari dunia ini, jadi mati sekarang atau pun besok sama saja, Uchiha akan lenyap," kata Sasuke sambil kembali menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit dan memejamkan matanya.

Hinata masih tetap menunduk, ia sedang berpikir. "Ke-kenapa Uchiha-san j-jadi seorang yang m-mudah pu-putus asa? Yang a-aku tahu, Uchiha-san itu orang yang tidak mu-mudah menyerah," kata Hinata pelan. "Tahu apa kau tentang diriku?" kata Sasuke dengan dingin. Sasuke membalikkan badan dan kembali menatap Hinata. "A-aku memang ti-tidak mengenal Uchiha-san. T-tapi asal U-uchiha-san t-tahu, sahabat itu akan s-selalu setia, j-jika kita salah, m-maka sahabat akan memberitahukan y-yang benar. Jika ki-kita jatuh, sa-sahabat akan membantu kita u-untuk berdiri. Jika kita s-sedih, sahabat a-akan menghibur kita. J-jika kita kesepian, s-sahabat akan se-selalu menemani kita," Hinata mencoba menatap Sasuke, tapi baru beberapa detik Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Mereka saling berdiam diri sejenak. Hujan masih terus turun, masih setia menemani mereka berdua. Sementara itu, Hiashi sangat cemas dengan putrinya. Kenapa sampai saat ini Hinata belum kembali, padahal jadwal latihan sudah selesai. Saat berangkat tadi pun Hinata membawa payung. Setelah Neji pulang dari latihan, Hiashi menyuruh Neji untuk mencari Hinata.

"Asal kau tahu juga, bukan aku putus asa atau menyerah tapi itu adalah kenyataan," Sasuke berhenti sejenak, air matanya meleleh. Memang air matanya tertutupi oleh air hujan, tapi wajah dan suaranya tidak bisa menutupi kenyataan bahwa Sasuke menangis. "Kenyataan bahwa Uchiha memang akan lenyap dari dunia ini untuk selamanya," lanjut Sasuke. "Kita tidak boleh menyerah pada kenyataan. Itu semua belum terjadi, jadi itu bukanlah kenyataan, itu hanya pemikiran Uchiha-san saja. Uchiha-san lah yang menentukan takdir Uchiha-san sendiri!" Hinata menatap Sasuke dan berbicara dengan tegas.

Sasuke diam memikirkan perkataan Hinata. Perkataan Hinata ada benarnya, memang benar ia bisa merubah kenyataannya itu. Hanya saja…. Apa mungkin? Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata dan menumpahkan segala masalah di otaknya dengan air matanya dalam pelukan Hinata. Hinata tersentak kaget. Wajahnya kembali merah. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan saja. "Hinata…" kata Sasuke lirih. "A-ada ap-apa U-Uchiha-san?" jawab Hinata, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke. "Maukah kau membantuku?" tanya Sasuke yang masih memeluk Hinata. "A-aku ak-akan s-senang kalau bisa m-memban-tu U-uchiha-san," Hinata juga masih dalam posisinya, tapi kali ini ia tidak membalas pelukan Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia merasakan hangat dalam pelukan Sasuke di tengah hujan yang deras ini. Terkadang Hinata merasa merinding juga saat merasakan nafas Sasuke di leher jenjangnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke dengan lemas. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "M-maksud U-uchiha-san a-apa?" Sasuke tidak membalas Hinata, namun ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangan kirinya kini menyusuri setiap helai rambut Hinata. Hinata merasa ngeri, ia ingin melepaskan diri, tapi Sasuke justru menarik Hinata lebih dalam ke pelukannya. "Bantu aku mengembalikan Uchiha," kata Sasuke lirih namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata. Tampaknya Sasuke sudah dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Hinata terdiam membisu, Sasuke masih terus memeluk tubuh Hinata dan membelai rambutnya. Pandangan Sasuke mulai kabur, tubuhnya melemah. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi Hinata yang kini sudah sangat merah. "Bantu aku mengubah kenyataan itu, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku mengembalikan Uchiha," Sasuke kembali mengulangi perkataannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata, memberi Hinata ciuman singkat dan Sasuke pun jatuh, ambruk ke tanah. Sasuke pingsan, energinya telah terkuras dengan semua jeritan dan tangisannya, apa lagi dengan cuaca seperti ini.

Sementara Hinata, ia masih berdiri mematung, ia tak percaya dengan kejadian singkat barusan. Pipinya memerah hebat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lemas, kakinya tak kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing, Hinata pun jatuh pingsan di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Lalu Neji, "Hinata-sama!" Neji menjerit memanggil Hinata begitu melihat sosok Hinata yang ambruk ke tanah. Setelah Neji menghampirinya, dilihatnya bahwa Hinata pingsan tepat di atas tubuh Sasuke. Neji membiarkan payungnya jatuh tergeletak hingga ia pun basah kehujanan, ia segera mengangkat Hinata dari tubuh Sasuke dan mendudukan Hinata di pangkuannya. "Hinata-sama! Sadarlah. Hinata-sama!" Neji menepuk pelan pipi Hinata, namun Hinata belum sadar juga.

Pandangannya kini tertuju pada sosok laki-laki yang pingsan di sampingnya. "Sasuke…!" Neji menggeram. Neji mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan menggendongnya. Neji berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih pingsan di bawah guyuran air hujan. Ia menggendong Hinata pulang, mereka berdua basah kuyup. "Neji-nii.." ucap Hinata lirih, matanya agak terbuka dan menyadari bahwa sekarang ia tengah berada di punggung Neji. Hinata mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkari leher Neji agar perasaannya lebih nyaman. Kini ia merasa aman dalam gendongan Neji. "Hinata-sama, tak kan ku biarkan Sasuke mengganggumu," balas Neji seraya tangan kirinya mengusap lembut tangan Hinata. Hinata kembali menutup matanya dan tertidur dalam perjalanan pulang.

**-tbc-**

Fict gaje macam apa ini? Entahlah, Fi hanya mencoba mencurahkan kerinduan Fi terhadap pairing ini…

Wah, kasihan Sasuke-kun ditinggalin pingsan di tengah hujan. Fi akan menjemputmu, Sasu-kun *plakk*

Minna-san, Fi minta kritik dan sarannya yach, lewat Review…..


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya Fi bisa juga nglanjutin fic abal ini… Hihihi…

Well, Neji bakalan tetep jadi 'pengganggu' SasuHina. Tapi sebenarnya bukan benar-benar mengganggu sih. Dia hanya salah paham aja sama Sasuke

Yosh, R&R please….

**Help Me**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by FV**

**Naruto itu milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

Perlahan Sasuke mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Ketika mata Sasuke benar-benar terbuka yang terlihat justru sesosok 'makhluk kuning' yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya, menampakkan sederetan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi. Ia rasa sekarang dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit, karena ia berada di atas ranjang dan ruangan yang berwarna putih.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau sudah sadar!" teriak Naruto, si 'makhluk kuning' itu, tepat di depan wajah pucat Sasuke. "Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Jujur, Sasuke merasa bosan dengan suara cempreng Naruto yang selalu mengganggu telinganya. "Naruto-kun, jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Sasuke-kun kan barusan siuman," tegur Sakura kepada Naruto. "Hehehe, maaf. Aku kan senang Sasuke sudah siuman," kata Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Di tangannya sudah terdapat nampan yang berisi semangkuk sup hangat dan segelas air putih. "Sasuke-kun, makan dulu, ya!" pinta Sakura. "Aku tidak lapar," jawab Sasuke dingin. "Tidak mungkin kamu tidak lapar. Kamu pingsan di tengah hujan dan tidak makan. Sekarang dimakan, ya!" Sakura berusaha membujuk Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kalau begitu, aku suapin, ya!" sejujurnya Naruto yang melihat hal itu merasa cemburu. Sakura mengambil sesendok sup dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Sasuke. "Sudah ku bilang aku tidak lapar!" Sasuke marah, namun Sakura berusaha untuk tetap sabar. Sakura meletakkan kembali sup tersebut di nampan yang berada di atas meja. "Ya sudah, kalau nanti kamu lapar segera makan saja," kata Sakura lembut. Sebenarnya ia agak sedih juga melihat Sasuke begitu. Ia segera ke luar ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berdua.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak boleh bersikap begitu pada Sakura-chan," kata Naruto seraya menggeser kursi di samping ranjang Sasuke dan segera mendudukinya. Sasuke diam, tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto. Merasa tidak enak terus diam tanpa suara, akhirnya Naruto berbasa-basi saja. "O iya, untung kemarin aku menemukanmu yang sedang pingsan," kata Naruto. "Kenapa kamu bisa menemukanku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. "Itu karena Neji memberitahuku," jawab Naruto. "Neji?" Sasuke menatap Naruto.

_Flashback_

Neji sedang menggendong Hinata menuju ke kediaman Hyuuga. Tiba-tiba Neji berpapasan dengan Naruto. "Neji, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Itu.. Hinata-chan ya? Dia kenapa?" Neji dihujani pertanyaan oleh Naruto. "Kau sendiri kenapa hujan-hujanan? Mungkin Hinata-sama kecapekan setelah latihan," sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiran Neji tentang keadaan Hinata bukan karena Hinata kecapekan, namun Neji berpikiran bahwa yang membuat Hinata pingsan adalah Sasuke. Saat Neji menemukan Hinata sedang pingsan di atas tubuh Sasuke yang juga sedang pingsan, Neji langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pasti Sasuke telah berbuat sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, kamu segera pulang saja. Kasihan Hinata-chan, semoga dia tidak sakit," kata Naruto. Neji hanya mengangguk dan segera melanjutnya perjalanannya. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, Neji memanggil Naruto, "Naruto!" Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Neji. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. "Tadi aku melihat Sasuke, sepertinya keadaannya tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kamu segera mencarinya," kata Neji dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Walau pun Neji menyangka Sasuke telah berbuat buruk pada Hinata, namun tetap saja ia tidak tega melihat Sasuke yang sedang pingsan di bawah guyuran air hujan. Naruto pun pergi mencari Sasuke sesuai dengan nasehat Neji.

_End of flashback_

"Jadi, Neji yang menyuruhmu untuk mencariku?" tanya Sasuke. "Ya. Lagi pula kamu kan belum terlalu sehat, kenapa malah keluyuran?" Naruto balik bertanya. Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam lalu menhembuskannya perlahan. Sasuke kembali bertanya pada Naruto dengan nada serius, "Kenapa kamu membawaku kembali ke desa ini?" Raut wajah Naruto pun berubah jadi lebih serius. "Itu kan janjiku seumur hidup. Aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku pasti akan membawamu kembali. Selain itu, kamu kan sahabatku, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan sahabatku sendirian." kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke, lalu ia berdiri disamping Sasuke. "Aku tahu, tempatmu memang di desa ini. Kamu tidak akan bisa meninggalkan desa ini. Dan aku yakin, kamu pasti bisa berubah," kata Naruto dengan tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke mencerna perkataan Naruto, sepertinya yang diucapkan Hinata kemarin lebih kurangnya mengarah pada sosok di sampingnya itu, Naruto. "Naruto, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" kata Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke menyuruh Naruto keluar dari ruangannya. "Hmm, ya… baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi kamu harus makan biar cepat sembuh. Ku rasa kamu tidak mau berlama-lama berada di ruangan yang penuh dengan bau obat ini," kata Naruto dengan malas, lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar sesuai permintaan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga merasa lapar. Tapi melihat sup itu membuat Sasuke kehilangan nafsu makannya. Sepertinya ia memang tidak menyukai sup itu.

.o0o.

Hinata sedang berjalan menuju tempat latihan. Ia juga membawa bekal untuk makan siangnya nanti. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara yang sudah sangat tidak asing lagi baginya. Suara cempreng yang memanggil namanya, rambut kuning jabrik itu, ya, Naruto sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Setelah Naruto sampai di hadapan Hinata, pipi Hinata mulai memerah.

"Hinata-chan, apa kabar? Kamu tidak sakit, kan?" tanya Naruto. "Umm, a-aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku j-juga tidak sakit, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata malu-malu. "Syukurlah kalau begitu, kemarin aku melihat Neji sedang mengendongmu. Em, ngomong-ngomong kamu mau latihan ya?" tanya Naruto. "I-iya," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Oh iya, kamu belum menjenguk Sasuke kan?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata tersentak saat mendengar nama Sasuke. "A-ano.. aku.." Hinata tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Sebenarnya dia ingin menjenguk, tapi mengingat kejadian kemarin membuat Hinata tidak berani bertemu dengan Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kamu menjenguk dia dulu," saran Naruto. "T-tapi, Naruto-kun. A-aku harus latihan," Hinata mencari alasan agar tidak bertemu Sasuke dalam waktu dekat ini. "Ah, sudahlah, latihannya kan baru dimulai setengah jam lagi. Jenguklah Sasuke sebentar saja," ternyata Naruto tahu kalau latihannya baru dimulai setengah jam lagi. Hinata bingung harus mengeluarkan alasan apa lagi, dia hanya bisa diam. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu menjenguk Sasuke," kata Naruto seraya menarik Hinata menuju rumah sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat. Wajah Hinata memerah, selain karena Naruto yang kini sedang menggenggam tangannya, tapi juga karena itu berarti bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu Sasuke.

.o0o.

Sasuke kembali berbaring setengah duduk di ranjangnya. Sejujurnya ia sangat amat bosan berada dalam ruangan yang menyesakkan itu. Untuk mengusir kebosanannya itu, dia membaca buku yang dibawakan oleh Sakura saat dia belum siuman.

Di tengah keseriusannya membaca, tanpa diduga si makhluk kuning itu datang lagi ke kamar Sasuke. Naruto membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kamu ke sini lagi? Aku sudah memintamu untuk pergi," kata Sasuke dengan bosan. Sebelum Naruto menjawab, Hinata akhirnya ikut masuk juga. Hinata hanya diam menunduk mengikuti Naruto. Sasuke juga cukup kaget meskipun raut wajahnya tampak biasa saja.

"Hehe.. Aku hanya mengajak Hinata-chan untuk menjengukmu," kata Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah. Sasuke diam, Hinata juga diam. Sasuke menatap Hinata, Hinata terus menunduk. Sasuke menutup buku dan meletakkannya di meja yang berada di sebelah kanan ranjangnya, di samping sup yang kini sudah dingin dan terlihat tidak berkurang sesendok pun. Hinata kikuk dan gugup, dia memegang ujung jaketnya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

Naruto jadi heran melihat kedua temannya hanya diam saja. Sasuke sih tenang-tenang saja, tapi Hinata sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan tersebut. "Hey, kenapa kalian diam saja?" tanya Naruto, tetapi tidak ada yang mau menjawab Naruto. "Apa aku mengganggu kalian? Hmm oke, baiklah, aku pergi saja," kata Naruto. "J-jangan Naruto-kun," Hinata akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, Hinata tidak tahu apa jadinya kalau dia kembali 'berduaan' dengan Sasuke. "Kalian ngobrol-ngobrol saja dulu, aku masih ada urusan. Jaa.." Naruto melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, menyisakan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata benar-benar malu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lama-lama Sasuke kasihan juga melihat Hinata terus diam berdiri di depannya. "Duduklah," kata Sasuke singkat. "Eh?" Hinata terkejut. Sasuke hanya memberi isyarat dengan matanya agar Hinata duduk di kursi di samping ranjangnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi tersebut, dan dengan hati-hati ia menggesernya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke lalu mendudukinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hinata. "Maaf atas kejadian kemarin," Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Namun tidak disangka, Sasuke akan mengucapkan kata maaf. "Saat itu, aku tidak sadar," lanjut Sasuke. Wajah Hinata memerah. Ternyata Sasuke masih mengingat kejadian itu. Kenapa Sasuke malah membahasnya? Padahal Hinata berharap Sasuke melupakannya dan tidak akan pernah mengatakan kejadian atau lebih tepatnya insiden itu.

Ternyata Hinata tidak enak juga dengan Sasuke jika ia terus diam. Bukankah lebih baik mengatakan sesuatu sehingga ia bisa cepat keluar dengan alasan untuk latihan. Hinata melirik meja di sampingnya. Dilihatnya sup yang ia tebak adalah untuk Sasuke terlihat tidak berkurang. "Em.. A-ano, sepertinya U-uchiha-san belum m-makan," kata Hinata. "Panggil aku Sasuke," kata Sasuke dingin. "B-baiklah, S-sakuke-san. Aku membawa b-bekal, sebaiknya Sasuke-san m-makan saja," kata Hinata seraya memberikan bekalnya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap dingin bekal Hinata tersebut. Dia pun mengambilnya. "Bukankah ini bekal untuk makan siangmu?" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata. "Ah t-tidak apa-apa, kok," jawab Hinata. Akhirnya, Sasuke mau memakan bekal Hinata. Saat dia membuka kotak bekal tersebut, tampak beberapa sayuran di samping onigiri buatan Hinata, ada selada dan juga tomat. "Kamu suka tomat?" tanya Sasuke. "T-tidak juga. Aku selalu m-membawa bekal dengan sayuran y-yang berbeda setiap hari. K-kebetulan saja h-hari ini aku membawa tomat," jawab Hinata sambil memainkan kedua ujung telunjuknya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. 'Kebetulan ya?' gumam Sasuke dalam hati sambil menyeringai kecil. Sasuke melanjutkan makannya. Sepertinya Sasuke begitu menikmati makanan tersebut. "B-bagaiman rasanya, Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. "Lumayan. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari sup itu," jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk semangkuk sup di sampingnya.

.o0o.

Hari ini Neji juga sedang menuju tempat latihan. Ia hanya berangkat seorang diri. Tapi tiba-tiba suasana sunyi yang sedari tadi Neji rasakan kini mulai terganggu. "Oi, Neji," sapa Naruto. Lagi-lagi Naruto kembali bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga setelah tadi dia bertemu dengan Hinata. "Naruto? Sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Neji. "Aku dari rumah sakit, menjenguk Sasuke. Oh ya, terima kasih karena kemarin kamu memberitahuku," kata Naruto. "Apa kamu sedang mencari Hinata?" Naruto kembali bicara, dia benar-benar sok tahu saja dengan urusan Neji. Mendengar nama Hinata, Neji langsung menyimak perkataan Naruto. "Eh, memangnya sekarang Hinata-sama di mana?" tanya Neji. Yah, sebenarnya sih tujuan Neji berjalan-jalan di situ bukan untuk mencari Hinata, tapi ya sudahlah. "Tadi aku mengajaknya menjenguk Sasuke. Sekarang Hinata-chan pasti masih di rumah sakit," jelas Naruto.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa Naruto justru membawa Hinata ke hadapan Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau Hinata sampai disakiti oleh Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke berbuat sesuatu yang buruk pada Hinata. 'Aku harus segera ke sana' pikir Neji. Tanpa banyak bicara Neji langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Naruto yang ditinggal dan tidak digubris hanya heran melihat sikap temannya yang satu itu.

.o0o.

Sasuke sudah menghabiskan makanannya, sebenarnya sih bukan makanannya, tapi bekal Hinata. "Terima kasih," kata Sasuke sambil merapikan kotak bekal Hinata. "Eh, sama-sama," kata Hinata yang sedang mengupas buah untuk Sasuke. Alasan kenapa Hinata mengupaskan buah untuk Sasuke adalah agar Hinata punya kegiatan saat menunggu Sasuke selesai makan, setidaknya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan kotak bekal Hinata di atas meja, lalu ia mengambil air minum yang tadi dibawakan Sasura dan meminumnya. "Hinata?" panggil Sasuke. "Ada apa Sasuke-san?" jawab Hinata. "Kamu… menyukai Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata benar-benar kaget mendengarnya, wajahnya memerah. Hinata meletakkan apel yang sudah dikupasnya beserta pisaunya ke atas piring. Dari tadi Sasuke berkata tentang sesuatu yang membuat Hinata merasa tidak enak. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati jendela yang terbuka lebar di samping kiri ranjang Sasuke. "A-aku.. emm, kenapa Sasuke-san bertanya seperti itu?" Hinata tidak jadi menjawab Sasuke dan justru bertanya.

Sasuke mengambil apel tadi dan juga pisaunya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang menghadap Hinata sambil memotong apel tersebut. "Aku hanya menebak saja," kata Sasuke datar, lalu ia melahap sepotong apel. "Tapi Naruto-kun sangat mencintai Sakura-chan," kata Hinata lirih. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum, tapi dari nada bicaranya ia terlihat sedih. Mereka kembali diam. Hinata diam menatap ke luar jendela, Sasuke masih memakan apelnya.

Sasuke berdiri mendekati Hinata. "Hm, begitu ya.." kata Sasuke, lalu ia memakan potongan apel yang terakhir. Sasuke masih berada di belakang Hinata, ia mulai berjalan menuju Hinata. Setelah ia rasa cukup dekat, err mungkin sangat dekat, Sasuke menyibak pelan rambut panjang Hinata dengan tangan kanannya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping wajah Hinata. Hinata tersentak begitu mengetahui Sasuke kini berada di dekatnya. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke. Wajah Hinata memerah, tenggorokannya tercekat, ia hanya mematung di tempat. "Aku.. bisa membantumu," kata Sasuke lirih, tepat di samping telinga kiri Hinata. Hinata bingung dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Padahal Hinata tidak berkata bahwa ia membutuhkan bantuan, tapi Sasuke malah menawarkan diri untuk membantunya. Tapi.. membantu apa?

"Hinata-sama!" Neji membuka pintu dengan keras. Ia melihat Hinata sedang berada di dekat jendela, sedangkan Sasuke berada di belakang Hinata, bahkan sangat dekat, dengan pisau yang masih digenggam di tangan kirinya. Pikiran Neji sudah mengarah kepada sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Sontak Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Neji-nii-san," kata Hinata heran, tapi ia bersyukur bisa terlepas dari suasana 'mengerikan' tadi. Neji berjalan mendekati Hinata, ia sedikit mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh dari Hinata dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata. "Sebaiknya kita pulang," kata Neji. "Ada apa, Nii-san?" tanya Hinata yang masih heran. "Kau mau menyelakai Hinata-sama?" Neji berkata sekaligus bertanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap Neji dingin. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau pasti akan melukai Hinata-sama dengan pisaumu itu, kan!" kata Neji yang masih memegang tangan Hinata seraya melirik pisau di tangan Sasuke. "Neji-nii-san, Sasuke-san tidak berbuat seperti itu, kok," kata Hinata. Tanpa harus menjawab Neji, Sasuke sudah dibela oleh Hinata. Toh kalau pun Sasuke menjawab sendiri, mungkin Neji tidak akan percaya dengannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menatap Neji. Sasuke mengambil kotak bekal Hinata lalu mengembalikannya. "Terima kasih," kata Sasuke seraya menyodorkannya kepada Hinata. Hinata menerimanya, "Sama-sama, Sasuke-san. Semoga cepat sembuh."

Neji men_deathglare_ Sasuke sebelum menarik Hinata ke luar dari ruangan tersebut. Neji dan Hinata kini berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. "Kenapa Nii-san kasar seperti itu?" tanya Hinata. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk denganmu," kata Neji. Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Hinata tahu bahwa Neji menyayanginya, ia juga tahu bahwa Neji ingin melindunginya, tapi Neji salah paham mengenai Sasuke. Ia rasa Sasuke tidak seburuk itu. Walau pun begitu, ia bersyukur mempunyai Neji yang selalu melindunginya. "Oh iya, aku kan harus latihan bersama Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun," kata Hinata. "Hm, baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Neji sambil menatap Hinata dengan senyum yang terukir lembut di bibirnya. "Arigatou," balas Hinata. Akhirnya Neji mengantar Hinata ke tempat latihan. Sepertinya hari ini tidak terlalu buruk untuk Hinata.

~TBC~

Ceritanya kurang greget yach? Fi minta kritik dan sarannya ya... Tentu saja lewat Review... (_ _)


	3. Chapter 3

_Gomenasai, minna-san_… Karena udah lamaaaaa banget Fifi menelantarkan fic ini. Setelah baca review, Fifi jadi nggak enak sama reader yg udah menunggu kelanjutan fic abal ini. Ummm, maafkanlah Fifi yang males ini. *toeng*

Yosh, sekarang udah apdet, tapi mungkin agak mengecewakan..

Selamat menikmati.. *emangnya makanan*

Y o wes lah, Hepi reading wae…

**Help Me**

**A Naruto Fanfiction By FV**

**Naruto bukan milik Fifi**

Setelah sekitar tiga hari Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit, sekarang ia benar-benar sehat. Ya, benar-benar sehat,karena ia sudah bisa makan minum sendiri, bangun sendiri, ganti baju sendiri *memangnya waktu sakit digantiin?*, jalan sendiri, yang pasti sudah mandiri *eits.. bukan sekedar mandi sendiri loh..*. Padahal sebelumnya Sasuke hanya perlu menjalani rawat jalan saja, tapi gara-gara Sasukenya bandel, masih sakit malah kabur dan hujan-hujanan, Sasuke jadi harus dirawat inap deh selama tiga hari.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan sendirian, tak tahu mau ke mana. Ia hanya asal jalan saja. Ia begitu bosan karena tidak punya kegiatan. 'Kenapa hari ini begitu sepi? Di mana Naruto?' pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Bukannya Sasuke kangen atau ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi tidak biasanya Naruto tidak menemuinya. Bersyukur sajalah, karena ia tidak harus mendengarkan keberisikan suara Naruto yang cempreng itu.

Singkat cerita, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sesosok gadis yang sedang berjalan setengah berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Semakin lama sosok itu semakin mendekat, hingga jelaslah bahwa gadis itu adalah Hinata. "Kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke begitu Hinata sampai di depannya. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban seperti itu. Penasaran? Sepertinya bukan. Perhatian? Untuk apa juga. Yah, yang jelas tiba-tiba saja Sasuke ingin bertanya. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, ia tetap menunduk. Tangan kanannya mencoba menahan suara isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata. Hinata pun bingung, kalau untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi rasanya tidak perlu, toh semua orang yang melihatnya seperti ini pasti sudah tahu kalau dia sedang menangis. Mau menceritakan alasan kenapa ia menangis, rasanya tidak perlu juga, memang Sasuke itu siapanya. Jadi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Hinata langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, tanpa jawaban.

Sasuke hanya menatap dingin sosok Hinata yang kian menjauh. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, lagi pula itu bukan urusannya. Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, mengenai Hinata dan ia sendiri, sepertinya mulai sekarang ini harus jadi urusannya. Kenapa? Hmm, lihat saja nanti. Tak jauh dari tempatnya bertemu Hinata tadi, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang tengah berbincang asyik dengan Lee dan Shikamaru.

"Kau yakin ini waktu yang tepat?" tanya Lee kepada Naruto. "Haah, entahlah. Jangan membuatku semakin gugup. Menurutmu bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Sakura-_chan_ yakin padaku?" tanya Naruto seraya melemparkan pantatnya di atas kursi taman. Lee tampak sedang berpikir, sedangkan Shikamaru terlihat tidak tertarik dengan obrolan mereka. "Sudahlah, cari saja cara yang tidak merepotkan," kata Shikamaru asal-asalan. "Memang menurutmu, cara apa yang tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru. "Yah, bicarakan saja apa yang perlu kau bicarakan, tidak usah bertele-tele, cukup _to the point_. Beres.." jawab Shikamaru. "Huh, kau benar-benar tidak membantu, Shikamaru," Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Naruto bangkit kembali dari kursi, ia berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mencari ide. "Oi, Teme. Kenapa kau berdiri saja di situ?" Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat Sasuke sedang bersandar di pohon tak jauh darinya dan menatap ke arahnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar pembicaraan kami kan? Bantu aku mencari cara untuk meyakinkan Sakura-_chan_ tentang perasaanku padanya ya.." pinta Naruto. Hei, tidak salah Naruto menanyakan hal ini kepada Sasuke? Padahal ia tahu sendiri bahwa Sakura saat ini –mungkin- masih menyukai Sasuke. Lagi pula rasanya ini di luar bidang keahlian Sasuke, kalau pun Sasuke punya cara, sepertinya tidak akan cocok jika yang melakukannya Naruto. Sasuke tidak punya niat untuk menjawabnya, jadi ia hanya diam saja. Tapi ia ingat dengan Hinata, pasti hal ini yang menyebabkan Hinata tadi menangis. "Apa tadi Hinata lewat sini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Dari tadi tidak ada orang di sekitar sini," jawab Naruto. 'Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata tadi,' kata Sasuke dalam hati. "Kenapa kau mencari Hinata-_san_?" tanya Lee sambil melempar pandangan ke arah Sasuke. "Tak apa. Aku harus pergi," kata Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. "Haah, perempuan memang merepotkan," kata Shikamaru dengan malas.

.o0o.

Hinata duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi, tapi matanya masih terlihat sembab. Saat ini hatinya benar-benar kalut. Ia tahu bahwa suatu saat ia akan mengalami hal ini, sehingga jauh-jauh hari sebenarnya ia sudah berusaha menyiapkan dirinya untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Tapi ternyata tetap saja ia masih tak sanggup mendengar berita ini. Buktinya ia menangis saat mendengarnya.

"Hinata-_sama_," sapa Neji yang kini sudah berada di samping kanan Hinata. Hinata agak kaget, ia segera mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya. "Eh, Neji-_nii-san_," jawab Hinata. "Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau menangis, tapi kumohon jika hal ini membuatmu sedih, jauhilah dia sementara waktu. Atau setidaknya kau tidak usah membantu memberi dukungan padanya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura," kata Neji. Hinata menoleh ke arah Neji, "Neji-_nii-san_, aku..aku akan t-tetap mendukung Naruto-kun. _Nii-san_ t-tidak usah khawatir d-denganku," jawab Hinata senormal mungkin. "Tapi, Hinata-_sama_," kata-kata Neji dipotong oleh Hinata, "Tidak apa-apa. Naruto-_kun_ juga temanku, jadi aku juga harus mendukungnya. " Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Neji. "Kalau begitu baiklah. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu," kata Neji mencoba memberi ketenangan pada Hinata. Ia bergeser agar lebih dekat dengan Hinata, kemudian merangkul bahu Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Neji, ia benar-benar beruntung mempunyai Neji. Neji mengelus lembut rambut Hinata, mencoba memberi ketenangan padanya.

'Ini akan jadi hal yang menarik,' kata Sasuke dalam hati yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perbincangan Hinata dan Neji, tentunya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Tapi sejak kapan Sasuke ada di situ? Sejak kapan pula Sasuke jadi mata-mata? *Emm, terserah Fifi dong. Haha..*. 'Tenang saja Hinata, aku pasti akan membantumu, dan nanti kau yang akan membantuku,' Sasuke menyeringai tipis, lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

.o0o.

"Sakura-_chan_, temui aku di taman. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan.

Naruto."

Sakura membaca surat yang baru ia terima dari Tenten. 'Ada apa lagi dengan Naruto? Surat macam apa ini, pendek sekali,' kata Sakura dalam hati. Sakura yang sedang berada di rumah sakit pun segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan bergegas menuju tempat di mana Naruto suda menunggunya.

.o0o.

Sementara itu, Naruto sedang duduk dengan perasaan tidak tenang di kursi taman. Kakinya terus bergerak tidak nyaman. Ia benar-benar gugup, ia takut kalau Sakura tidak datang.

"Menurutmu, apakah Sakura-_san_ akan datang?" Tanya Lee pada Shikamaru. "Entahlah, mungkin saja," jawab Shikamaru. Mereka berdua bersembunyi di atas pohon untuk memberi dukungan pada Naruto, dan tentu saja untuk melihat momen bersejarah (?) ini. Tidak hanya Lee dan Shikamaru yang berada di sana, Chouji dan Ino bersembunyi di semak-semak di bawah Lee dan Shikamaru. Sementara di pohon lain ada Hinata, Neji, dan Sai, di bawah mereka ada Kiba dan Akamaru, Shino, dan Tenten.

"Kenapa Sakura lama sekali ya?" kata Chouji sambil melahap keripik kentangnya. "Hei, Chouji, berhentilah makan, apa kau tidak tahu kalau sekarang ini situasinya sedang menegangkan?" kata Ino. "Heh, seperti ini kau bilang menegangkan?" sahut Shikamaru dengan nada sinis. "Grrh, apa kau bilang?" jawab Ino yang hampir marah, kalau tidak dihentikan oleh Lee. "Kalian diamlah, lihatlah Sakura-_san_ sudah datang," seru Lee. Mereka pun langsung diam dan fokus kepada objek mereka, Naruto dan Sakura. "Kau juga berhenti makan, Chouji! Berisik," kata Ino pada Chouji. "Hmm, baiklah," jawab Chouji yang langsung menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

Naruto berdiri membelakangi Sakura yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Naruto hanya diam mematung, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku, ia tengadahkan wajahnya ke langit sambil menutup mata, mencoba memberikan sedikit ketenangan. Sementara Sakura terus mendekati Naruto,hingga jarak mereka tinggal sekitar 1 meter Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, ia bingung akan mengatakan apa.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau datang,"

"Em, ada apa?" tanya Sakura

"Kau pasti ingat dengan janjiku dulu. Saat itu sambil menangis kau memintaku untuk membawa Sasuke pulang kembali ke Konoha,"

"Ya," raut wajah Sakura tiba-tiba lesu seketika.

"Aku akui saat itu aku merasa cemburu, karena kau begitu memperhatikan Sasuke, kau begitu menginginkan Sasuke. Tapi karena Sasuke juga temanku, aku berjanji, tidak hanya kepadamu, tapi juga kepada diriku sendiri, kepada Sasuke, dan kepada semua warga Konoha bahwa aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha,"

Sakura ingat betul saat-saat itu, saat dimana ia meminta tolong kepada Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Memang, Sakura sempat melihat wajah Naruto saat itu. Naruto terlihat aneh, tapi dengan cepat Naruto segera mengucapkan janjinya itu, di depan Sakura, di depan _sensei_nya, juga di depan teman-temannya pada saat akan berangkat menjalankan misi.

"Sakura, maafkan aku yang saat itu kembali dengan ketidakberhasilan membawa Sasuke kembali. Tapi aku selalu berlatih dengan semangat untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar aku bisa memenuhi janji itu. Dan sekarang aku sudah berhasil, Sakura. Aku…aku berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang. Dan itu berarti aku telah memenuhi janjiku padamu, Sakura-_chan,_"

"Arigatou, Naruto,"

"Dengan memenuhi janji itu, kau tidak akan sedih lagi, Sakura-_chan_, karena Sasuke telah kembali. Aku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih lagi, karena aku sangat menyayangimu," kini Naruto berbalik arah, menghadap Sakura.

Sementara itu, 'para penonton' masih setia menyimak obrolan mereka. Mereka pun turut harap-harap cemas. Neji menengok kea rah kirinya, melihat reaksi Hinata. Sampai sejauh ini Hinata kelihatan biasa saja, malah ia tersenyum, tapi Neji rasa senyum itu hanya dibuat-buat untuk menutupi perasaannya.

Sakura sendiri masih membisu, kepalanya tertunduk. Ia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Mungkin ini sudah kesekian kalinya kuucapkan. Aku… mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan._ Dan aku ingin jawaban yang sejujurnya darimu,"

"Naruto… Selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu teman. Tapi sejak dulu, sejak masuk di akademi hingga sekarang, kenyataannya hanya kau yang selalu berada disampingku. Dan semakin lama, aku jadi semakin cemas denganmu saat kau pergi melawan musuh yang kuat. Di saat-saat itulah, aku merasa sangat khawatir, karena aku..aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Naruto. Aku selalu marah atas kebodohanmu yang sering tak menghiraukan keselamatanmu sendiri, karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu.. Hiks..," air mata Sakura pun meleleh, menuruni pipinya yang putih. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto… Arigatou," Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Arigaou, untuk membawa Sasuke kembali, dan untuk semua yang kau lakukan selama ini. Aku minta maaf juga atas semua yang telah kulakukan," kata Sakura di tengah isak tangisnya.

Hinata yang dengan seksama menyimak kata-kata Sakura merasa hatinya semakin tidak enak. Tanpa sadar ia meminjam tangan seseorang di samping kirinya untuk digandengnya kuat-kuat, agar ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi, Naruto.." lanjut Sakura setelah melepas pelukannya, ia mengusap air matanya.

"Tidak, Sakura-_chan_, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan selalu disampingmu untuk melindungmu, juga membuatmu bahagia. Dan itu berarti… kau…,"

"Ya," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum seakan ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

"Hwahaha, yay, horeee Sakura-_chan_ menerimaku," Naruto berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan,kini jiwanya yang asli telah kembali. Sakura dan 'para penonton' pun langsung _sweatdrop_ melihatnya, hingga Sakura mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Naruto yang sukses membentuk sebuah benjolan yang cukup besar. "Sakura-_chan_… kau jahat sekali," Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan remaja yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Dan 'para penonton' terlihat lega mendengar pernyataan Sakura, kecuali Hinata. Hinata mulai bercucuran air mata, ia terus menggenggam tangan seseorang di samping kanannya, erat dan lebih erat lagi begitu mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Tak kusangka Neji bisa lengah," kata Sai. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji yang memang tidak paham dengan maksud Sai. "Lihatlah Hinata-_chan_," jawab Sai singkat. Neji pun langsung menoleh ke kiri, dilihatnya Hinata tengah menggenggam tangan seseorang. Yang membuat Neji benar-benar merasa kecurian adalah bahwa tangan yang digenggam Hinata adalah tangan Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke? Hei, sejak kapan Sasuke ada di situ? Semua benar-benar larut dalam percakapan Naruto-Sakura hingga mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda Uchiha itu. Parahnya lagi, saat Neji menengok ke arah Hinata, Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan kepada Neji. 'Apa maksud anak ini?' kata Neji dalam hati. Dengan cepat, Neji menarik Hinata dan melepaskan genggaman Hinata dari tangan Sasuke. "Ne-neji-_nii_, mmaaf," kata Hinata di sela tangisannya. "Tak apa," jawab Neji yang langsung menggenggan tangan kanan Hinata.

"Sakura-_chan_, terima kasih," kata Naruto sambil memegang kedua tangan Sakura. Kemudian Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Melihat hal itu, muncul semburat merah di pipi Sakura, namun seakan mengerti, Sakura pun menutup kedua matanya.

"Hinata-_sama_," Neji melihat Hinata yang semakin merasa sakit. Neji tahu ini tidak baik untuk Hinata. Maka Neji segera menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya agar ia tidak menyaksikan Naruto yang tengah mencium Sakura. "Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang," ajak Neji. Hinata hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Neji. Akhirnya Neji membawa Hinata pergi dari tempat itu.

"Naruto …" kata Sakura setelah mereka berdua saling melepaskan diri. Naruto tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dari langit bunga-bunga bertebaran, menghujani mereka berdua. "Indah sekali.." kata Sakura. 'Pasti Shino yang melakukannya, terima kasih,' kata Naruto dalam Hati.

Sai mendekati Sasuke, "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hinata-_chan_?". "Hn, kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Sasuke yang langsung pergi dari tempat itu. "Hmm, sepertinya akan ada yang menarik," kata Sai seorang diri sambil tersenyum palsu.

Tiba-tiba mereka semua, baik Naruto dan Sakura maupun 'para penonton' tadi (minus Hinata dan Neji), dikejutnya dengan suara sesuatu yang jatuh ditambah dengan teriakan seseorang. "Hei, Shikamaru! Pergi kau dari kakiku.." teriak Ino begitu melihat Shikamaru jatuh dari pohon karena tertidur dan sekarang kepalanya berada di atas kaki Ino. Gara-gara Shikamaru dan Ino, semuanya berkumpul di lokasi persembunyiannya. Dan… jeng jeng jeng… Ketahuan deh. -

"J-jadi, kalian melihat semuanya?" tanya Sakura kepada semua yang ada di situ. "Yah, tentu saja, selamat ya, Sakura," jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum manis. Wajah Sakura langsung merah, merah karena malu, juga karena marah, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan mematikan. Mereka yang merasakan aura tidak enak langsung menjauh dari Naruto dan Sakura, tak terkecuali Ino serta Shikamaru yang baru bangun. "Naruto, kau tahu kalau dari tadi mereka ada di sini?" Sakura mencoba menahan diri. "Err.. emm, yah, begitulah," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya kesabaran Sakura sudah habis, ia benar-benar malu. "Narutoooo! Awas kau!" teriak Sakura seraya mengejar Naruto yang mulai berlari. "Maaf, Sakura-_chan_.. Shino.. terima kasih untuk bunga-bunganya tadi. Haha," teriak Naruto yang terus berlari menjauh. 'Berterimakasihlah pada Hinata-_chan_, bunga-bunga tadi adalah idenya,' kata Shino dalam hati. "Ya ampun, benar-benar merepotkan. Hoahm.." kata Shikamaru dengan wajah ngantuknya.

**_TBC_**

Yeah, akhirnya bisa nulis sampe sini. Oke, mungkin di chap depan, Sai akan tampil lebih banyak, tapi tentu saja tidak sebanyak Sasuke dan Hinata. Doakan saja, semoga Fifi bisa cepet nglanjutin cerita ini. Hehe

Emmm, pasti SasuHina _lovers_ agak kecewa ya dengan chap ini, karena memang chap ini lebih fokus ke Naruto dan Sakura. Tapi insyaAlloh ini akan menjadi awal hubungan SasuHina.. Hehe, doakan saja. :D

Arigatou minna-san, yang udah mau membaca fic Fifi. Tapi jangan lupa untuk review ya.. ^^

**Yosh, layangkan kritik dan saran anda ke…. link biru (**_**REVIEW**_**) di bawah ini.. Ok ok..!**

Fifi tunggu loh.. Hehe

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**_

_**Jaa….!**_** \^o^ *melambaikan tangan***


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya…. Fifi bangkit kembali huahahahaha *plak*

Oke, setelah sekian lama berhibernasi, Fifi bisa melanjutkan fic abal ini.. Huuraay.. XD

Chap kali ini mungkin agak datar dan kurang menarik, tapi ini adalah awal dari 'kebersamaan' SasuHina.

Thanks a lot untuk semuanya yang udah sudi mereview fic ini.

Thanks to **UQ, AiforRish, Rozu Aiiru, akira, Shyoul lavaen, keiKo-buu89, Alya, n, Raira Teruhika, mery chan, , yuui-chan, hina-chan, hyyu chan, Chikuma new, Syana Uchiha, Ivory vega, shaniechan, NatsumiHyuuga, RikurohiYuki03, uchihyuu nagisa, Uchiateme, uchiha za chan, harunaru chan muach, Nerazzuri, fleeurr, Syana Uchiha, dan mEwluvLy-hiNano**.

Yosh! Selamat membaca.. ^^

**Help Me**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by FV**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Semua terasa begitu sulit. Sulit mengubah persepsi masyarakat terhadap dirinya. Sulit untuk melupakan masa lalunya yang begitu buruk. Sulit pula untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Memang semua butuh waktu. Tapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah nyaman dengan kata 'menunggu'. Sampai kapan? Tak ada kepastian untuknya. Dan dia tak suka dengan segala hal yang tak pasti.

Masih teringat jelas reaksi orang-orang saat berpapasan dengannya. Tak seperti dulu lagi. Sebagian besar merasa takut, juga meragukan perubahan yang Sasuke alami. Ya.. Sasuke memilih untuk kembali ke Konoha. Memang tak boleh sesorang berubah menjadi baik? Salahkah dia? Salahkah keputusannya itu?

Rekan-rekan ninja seangkatan dan juga para _sensei_-nya dengan senang hati menerima kehadiran Sasuke. Walaupun harus ada syarat yang harus ia penuhi, setidaknya tidak sulit untuk membangun kembali hubungan yang harmonis antara mereka. Berbeda dengan masyarakat. Reaksi mereka bermacam-macam. Ada yang mau menerimanya kembali, ada yang masih takut dengannya, dan tak sedikit pula yang meragukannya. Tak kenal. Itulah alasan mengapa penduduk Konoha bersikap seperti itu. Karena mereka tidak mengenal pribadi Sasuke. Mereka tak tahu kisah di balik kehidupan Sasuke yang dingin itu.

Biarlah.. Biarlah semua mengalir apa adanya. Sasuke tak akan memaksa mereka untuk mengakui keberadaannya kembali di Konoha. Terserah mereka mau berbuat dan berpikiran seperti apa. Yang jelas, Sasuke sudah mencoba untuk kembali menjadi rakyat Konoha yang baik.

Kesepian..

Sasuke sudah biasa dengan kata itu. Memang batinnya merasa kesepian, bertahun-tahun hidup tanpa seorang pun keluarga di sampingnya.

Menyedihkan..

Memang. Sasuke tak pernah menyangka bahwa banyak sekali hal-hal yang tidak ia ketahui. Kenyataan tentang latar belakang pembantaian klan Uchiha, kenyataan bahwa Itachi tak pernah sekali pun membencinya. Ia baru menyadari saat semua sudah terlambat.

Harapan..

Ia tak begitu percaya dengan harapan. Masihkan ia bisa berharap. Berharap akan kebangkitan klannya kembali. Tapi ia tak yakin bisa terus berharap demikian, karena hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan padanya belum resmi ditentukan. Tak menutup kemungkinan ia akan dihukum mati. Dan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, maka Uchiha hanya akan tinggal sejarah. Sejarah yang buruk, bahwa Uchiha hancur dengan _image_ yang buruk. Atau bahkan Uchiha hanya akan menjadi sampah sejarah. Uchiha perlahan akan menghilang ditelan masa.

Untuk kali ini Sasuke benar-benar ingin meminta pada _Kami-sama_, "Ijinkan aku membangkitkan klan Uchiha. Aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Itachi. Dia tidak membunuhku, karena dia ingin aku membangkitkan Uchiha kembali."

Itachi.. Mengingatnya membuat Sasuke merasa sesal yang teramat sangat. Terlintas dalam benak Sasuke bagaimana dulu ia bermain-main bersama Itachi, bagaimana dulu Sasuke sering digendong di punggung Itachi. Mengingatnya hanya membuat dada Sasuke makin sesak. Ia tak tahan. Benar-benar tak tahan dengan semua ini. "_Baka, aniki!_"

Setiap kali mengingatnya, Sasuke selalu tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia benar-benar berubah menjadi begitu cengeng jika mengingat Itachi. Di rumah ini, mansion Uchiha yang begitu luas, namun sangat sepi, di sinilah Sasuke melewati hari-harinya setelah kepulangannya ke Konoha. Tapi terus-terusan berada di sini hanya akan membuatnya semakin gila.

Kreeet…

Sasuke menggeser pintu yang sudah agak susah untuk digerakkan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mansion tersebut. Tak tahu harus ke mana. Ia tak punya pekerjaan. Ia belum boleh diberi misi apapun.

'Hey, Itachi, menurutmu siapa yang pantas memberikan keturunan untuk Uchiha?' ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil tersenyum miris.

-o0o-

"_Nii-san_, apakah mataku terlihat aneh?" tanya Hinata pada Neji. Mereka berdua sedang istirahat dari latihan rutin yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Sejenak Neji melihat keadaan Hinata, "Kurasa, anda hanya perlu beristirahat."

"Hanabi-_chan_, apa ada yang berbeda dengan wajahku?" Hinata bertanya pada Hanabi yang juga tengah berlatih di halaman belakang di depan Hinata dan Neji.

"Mungkin _Nee-san_ butuh tidur," ucap Hanabi singkat yang langsung fokus kepada latihannya kembali.

Sebenarnya keadaan Hinata memang tidak seperti biasanya. Matanya terlihat sembab, ditambah dengan kantung mata yang menambah asumsi bahwa semalam Hinata menangis dan kurang tidur. Yah, karena apa lagi kalau bukan karena hubungan Naruto dan Sakura yang telah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. 'Lupakan Naruto-_kun_!' batin Hinata selalu meneriakkan kalimat itu. Ya, karena memang sudah tak ada harapan lagi baginya.

Hinata berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan kedua saudaranya di halaman belakang.

"Tak usah memaksakan diri. Jika anda belum siap bertemu Naruto, lebih baik istirahat saja. Keadaanmu tak begitu baik," ucap Neji dengan dingin, seolah ia melarang Hinata untuk keluar rumah. Matanya masih menatap ke depan, memperhatikan Hanabi yang masih berlatih, namun ia tahu bahwa Hinata hendak pergi keluar.

Mendengar Neji angkat suara, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. "A-aku.. sudah siap dengan situasi apapun. Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku," balas Hinata tanpa menengokkan kepala ke arah Neji. Begitu selesai bicara, Hinata langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Neji-_nii-san_, kau tidak menemani Hinata-_nee_?" kata Hanabi. Ia berjalan ke arah Neji, mengambil posisi di samping kanan Neji, lalu duduk sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk yang sudah ia persiapkan dari tadi.

"Dia butuhwaktu untuk sendiri," ujar Neji yang langsung berdiri dan pergi begitu saja.

"Hey, kenapa semuanya jadi suka pergi seenaknya?" gerutu Hanabi seorang diri.

-o0o-

Siang ini Naruto sedang berjalan menuju kantor Hokage untuk menerima misi. Dia tak bersama rekannya –Sai- juga tidak sedang bersama kekasihnya –Sakura-. Naruto berjalan sambil bersiul-siul riang, tak ketinggalan pula cengiran khasnya saat berpapasan dengan orang-orang. Ah, entah kenapa hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga.

"Hinata-_chan_," sapa Naruto saat berpapasan dengannya.

Namun, Hinata tak menjawab, menengok pun tidak, ia juga tidak menghentikan langkahnya jika Naruto tidak menahan tangan kanannya.

-o0o-

Sementara Sakura masih dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Saat sampai di perempatan jalan, tak sengaja ia melihat Naruto yang tengah memegang tangan kanan Hinata. Ia segera memundurkan langkahnya hingga tidak terlihat dari tempat Naruto dan Hinata berada. Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya, ingin tahu apa yang akan Naruto bicarakan pada Hinata. Entahlah kenapa ia memilih bersembunyi, mungkin ia rasa pembicaraan Naruto dan Hinata cukup pribadi.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Naruto. Ia segera melepaskan genggamannya setelah ia yakin bahwa Hinata tak akan pergi. Tapi Hinata tetap diam, tak mau berhadapan dengannya. "Hinata, jawab aku," ujar Naruto sedikit serius sambil memegang kedua bahu Hinata agar Hinata berhadapan dengannya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat pipi Hinata basah. Ya, Hinata menangis tanpa suara. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. "K-kau kenapa, Hinata-_chan_? A-apa aku menyakitimu?" Naruto bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

'Hinata menangis?' gumam Sakura di sisi pagar jalan tadi. Wajahnya berubah sendu, ia tahu pasti 'ini' akan menyakiti Hinata. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya.

"K-kenapa, Naruto? Kenapa kau meperlakukanku seperti ini?" tanya Hinata dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak. Panggilannya pada Naruto sudah tak seperti dulu lagi, ia tak memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Naruto-_kun _seperti biasanya.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya. Ia menundukkan kepala. Rasanya ia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Aku… _G-gomen_, Hinata-_chan_. Apa hubunganku dengan Sakura membuatmu terluka?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "Bukan itu. A-aku senang, kau berhasil mendapatkan orang yang kau suka sejak dulu."

"Lalu kenapa-"

"Kau menggantungkanku." Hinata memotong kata-kata Naruto.

Keduanya, Naruto dan Sakura yang mendengarnya sontak merasa tertohok. Benar saja, dulu Hinata sempat mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naruto saat akan bertarung melawan Pein. Tapi sampai saat ini, Naruto belum atau tidak akan menjawab perasaan Hinata tersebut. Bahkan sampai saat Naruto resmi menjadi kekasih Sakura, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Memang benar, Naruto menggantungkan Hinata. Sakura merasa sangat bersalah. Walau bagaimana pun ia juga perempuan, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Hinata yang digantungkan oleh orang yang disukainya yang kini justru menjalin hubungan dengan temannya sendiri. Sakit. Pasti Hinata sangat sakit. '_Gomen ne, _Hinata-_chan_,' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"A-aku.." jujur Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku butuh jawaban, Naruto. Sekarang!" Hinata mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakitnya dengan berkata sedikit keras.

"Aku memang salah. Aku minta maaf,"

"Katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku, Naruto. Diammu hanya menambah rasa sakitku. Aku butuh kepastian sekarang."

"Aku.. aku minta maaf, aku tidak mencintaimu," sejenak Naruto memandang lawab bicaranya. Dilihatnya Hinata tengah mencoba tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_!" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum seadanya. Ia pun berlalu pergi.

Kini tinggal Naruto dan Sakura yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempat masing-masing. Mereka masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sementara di sisi lain sesosok pemuda yang dari tadi turut menguping hanya tersenyum palsu.

.o0o.

"Kau mencari apa, Uchiha?" tanya seorang penjaga toko kepada Sasuke yang tengah melihat-lihat buah tomat di toko tersebut

"Ini," Sasuke menyerahkan tomat yang sudah ia pilih kepada penjualnya.

"Aku tak yakin kau punya cukup uang untuk membeli ini. Ku dengar kau belum mendapat misi sekali pun," penjual tersebut berkata dengan nada sinis. Hampir saja Sasuke terpancing untuk menghajar penjual yang meremehkannya itu, kalau saja ia tidak menahan dirinya.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Hatinya sangat dongkol. Yang benar saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan mudahnya diremehkan karena tidak punya uang. Sungguh tidak keren.

"Ada apa, paman?" tanya sesosok gadis yang baru selesai memilih beberapa jenis sayuran kepada penjual tersebut.

"Oh, tadi ada Uchiha mau membeli ini, tapi ia tidak punya uang. Heeh, lucu sekali," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bungkusan yang berisi tomat.

"Ini, paman, sekalian tomat itu juga," gadis itu menyerahkan sayuran yang telah ia pilih.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, akan kubungkuskan dulu,"

.o0o.

"Uchiha-_san_!"

Mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang.

'Gadis itu,'

"U-uchiha-_san_, ini tomatmu tadi," Hinata menyerahkan bungkusan yang berisi tomat kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bergeming, ia menatap datar bungkusan tersebut.

"Hinata-_san_, ternyata kau di sini," Sai tiba-tiba saja datang. "Err, apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"T-tidak kok, Sai _-kun_," jawab Hinata. "Ini milikmu, Uchiha-_san_. Tadi kau ingin membeli ini kan?"

"Aku tidak jadi membelinya," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kurasa U-uchiha-_san_ tadi ingin membelinya, tapi tidak jadi karena Uchiha-_san_ tidak bisa membelinya,"

Sasuke mengambil bungkusan tersebut. "Aku bukan pengemis," dibuangnya bungkusan tersebut hingga tomat-tomat segar di dalamnya segera berhamburan ke tanah. Hinata cukup kaget melihatnya, sedangkan Sai hanya menatap biasa saja.

"_G-gomen_," Hinata membungkukkan badannya. Matanya terasa panas. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit saat Sasuke menolak kebaikannya tersebut.

"Sasuke, kau ini begitu jahat," ucap Sai.

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku,"

"Setidaknya terimalah kebaikan Hinata-_san_, kau lihat, kau membuat Hinata-_san_ semakin terluka,"

Sai dan Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tengah menunduk.

"Tadi Naruto sudah menolak cintanya, sekarang kau pun menolak kebaikannya," dasar Sai sering berbicara tanpa memikirkan baik-baik. Apakah Sai tahu setelah mendengar ini Hinata jadi semakin galau? Hinata sakit, ia juga malu gara-gara ucapan Sai tadi, sebenarnya ia ingin memarahi Sai karena ia telah membicarakan hal pribadinya kepada orang lain.

'Sai-_kun_ tahu hal itu?' ujar Hinata dalam hati.

'Naruto menolak Hinata,' pikir Sasuke.

"T-tak apa jika Sasuke-_san_ t-tidak mau menerimanya," Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum, "O ya, Sai-_kun_, t-tadi kenapa k-kau mencariku?"

"Kau dipanggil Hokage-_sama_, sepertinya akan ada misi untukmu," ucap Sai, tak ketinggalan dengan senyum anehnya itu.

"O-ooh, b-baiklah,"

-o0o-

"K-kumohon, Hokage-_sama_, beri Uchiha-_san _misi. Walaupun b-bukan ranking A atau B, s-saya rasa itu lebih baik daripada t-tidak mendapat misi,"

Tsunade tampak sedang berfikir, "Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan Sasuke mendapatkan misi, Hinata?"

"E-eh? Emm, s-sebagai seorang ninja, t-tidak diberi misi a-adalah hal yang m-menyedihkan, a-apalagi ninja sekuat U-uchiha_-san_," jawab Hinata.

"Sesuai permintaanmu kemarin bahwa kau ingin diberikan misi walaupun dengan ranking bawah maka kali ini kau kuberi misi bersama Sai dan.. Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata memang meminta pada Hokage agar memberinya banyak misi, sekalipun misi itu adalah misi yang sangat mudah. Ia ingin disibukkan dengan banyak kegiatan agar ia bisa melupakan Naruto dan tidak memikirkannya terus.

"T-tapi, kenapa h-harus b-bersama Uchiha_-san_?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang menginginkan agar Sasuke diberi misi?"

"B-baiklah, Hokage-_sama._"

-tbc-

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yach! ^^

Review please…


	5. Chapter 5

"Sasuke-_nii-san_,"

Sasuke mendengar suara anak kecil yang memanggil namanya. Matanya masih terpejam, enggan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia terlalu malas untuk bangun. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Selanjutnya, ia merasa ada yang menarik-narik rambutnya.

"Rambutmu lucu, seperti pantat ayam. Hahahaha.."

Cukup. Untuk yang satu ini Sasuke benar-benar harus bangun. Ia tak rela ada orang yang mengomentari bentuk rambutnya.

Begitu Sasuke membuka matanya, ia langsung mendapati sesosok wajah anak kecil yang cukup imut dan berpipi gembul. Dengan muka _innocent_ anak kecil tersebut masih saja bermain-main dengan rambut Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, anak kecil?" ucap Sasuke datar. Ia segera duduk dan melepaskan genggaman anak kecil itu dari rambutnya. 'Berani-beraninya anak ini menyebut rambutku seperti pantat ayam!' batin Sasuke menahan rasa marahnya.

"_Nii-san_, ayo kita main," kata anak kecil itu sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Sasuke.

"Hhhh, apa kau tidak lihat, di luar masih gelap." Sasuke menunjuk ke jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan 'hitam'. Ya, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk si kecil bermain, ini baru jam 4 pagi. Apakah semua anak kecil suka bangun pagi-pagi seperti ini? Benar-benar mengganggu.

"Hiks hiks, haaaaa hwaaa…"

"Hey, jangan nangis, nanti kau menggaggu kakakmu." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan anak tersebut, namun anak itu justu menangis lebih keras.

"Hwaaa… aku mau main. Hwaaaa…"

"Arrrgh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Hei hei, diam. Suaramu itu bisa mengganggu orang lain," Sasuke makin bingung dan sebal. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghentikan tangisan anak kecil. Ia sudah mencoba menggendongnya, namun tetap tidak berhasil. Ia coba memberikan mainan, tidak ada yang berubah. Ia membungkam mulut (?) anak itu dengan tangannya, malah tangisannya semakin keras dan meronta-ronta. '_Kami-sama_, kenapa aku harus mendapat misi seperti ini?' jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

**Help Me**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by Fifi Violet**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Hinata, Sai, dan Sasuke mendapat misi untuk merawat dan mengasuh tiga orang anak kecil. Orang tua anak-anak tersebut sedang pergi dan tak bisa membawa ketiga anaknya. Sebenarnya misi ini sangat tidak cocok untuk orang seperti Sasuke. Ini adalah misi pertamanya semenjak ia kembali ke Konoha. Awalnya Sasuke menolak misi ini, ia berpikir lebih baik menganggur dari pada mengerjakan misi yang aneh ini. Namun karena Hokage dan Sai memaksanya, akhirnya ia terima saja.

Saat ia tahu bahwa ia satu tim dengan Hinata, ada niat lain dalam benak Sasuke. Ia ingat kemarin Sai mengatakan bahwa Naruto menolak cinta Hinata. Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus, selama beberapa hari ke depan mereka bertiga akan tinggal bersama untuk menjalankan misinya, ia jadi punya alasan untuk berada di dekat Hinata.

"Sanae-_chan_, Kaoru-_chan_, Ayumi-_chan_, ayo makan," ajak Hinata pada ketiga 'anak asuh'nya setelah selesai memasak dan menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

Sanae dan Ayumi yang sedang bermain dengan Sai langsung berlari ke meja makan setelah mendengar seruan Hinata. Sai tersenyum aneh melihat tingkah kedua bocah perempuan itu seraya berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua. Sementara Kaoru masih enggan menuju meja makan. Ia masih asyik bermain dengan Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuat Kaoru begitu betah dengan Sasuke. Padahal ketika bermain dengan Kaoru, Sasuke hampir selalu menampakkan wajah datar di depan bocah itu.

"Hey, Kaoru, sana makan dulu," ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa.

Setelah disuruh Sasuke, barulah Kaoru mau melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan. Sasuke berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruang makan jika saja Hinata tak bertanya padanya.

"Sasuke-_san _mau kemana? Tidak mau makan dulu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku mau ke belakang. Kalian makan saja dulu," jawab Sasuke yang langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Hinata, Sai, dan ketiga anak tersebut pun memulai sarapan pagi. Ayumi, si bungsu tidak mau makan sendiri, ia selalu minta disuap oleh Hinata. Sanae, kakak tertua dari tiga bersaudara itu makan sendiri di samping Sai. Sebenarnya Kaoru sudah bisa makan sendiri, akan tetapi entah kenapa ia belum menyentuh sendoknya.

"Kau kenapa, Kaoru? Ayo makan," ajak Sai.

"Nggak mau. Kaoru mau disuapin sama Sasuke-_nii-chan_," balas Kaoru sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kaoru-_chan _kan bisa makan sendiri. Ngapain minta disuapin?" kata Sanae.

"Ayumi aja disuapin sama Hinata-_nee-chan , _masa aku nggak boleh minta disuapin juga," ujar Kaoru sebal.

"Nanti Sasuke-_nii-chan _ke sini. Sekarang Kaoru-_chan _makan sendiri dulu ya. Atau mau disuapin sama Sai-_nii-chan_?" bujuk Hinata.

Sai mengambil makanan Kaoru, ia mencoba membujuk Kaoru agar mau makan.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu," kata Sai. Akhirnya Kaoru pun mau membuka mulutnya dan memakan sarapannya.

* * *

Sebagai seorang wanita, tentu saja Hinata lebih cakap dalam mengurus ketiga anak tersebut dibandingkan Sai apalagi Sasuke. Ya, lumayan kan untuk latihan sebelum benar-benar menjadi seorang ibu. Sai biasanya akan menggambar hewan yang nantinya bisa ditunggangi oleh Sanae, Kaoru, dan Ayumi saat bermain di halaman rumah. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia benar-benar tak punya bakat untuk mengasuh anak. Mimik mukanya saja selalu datar, tak menarik di mata anak-anak. Namun di luar dugaan, Kaoru malah sangat menyukai Sasuke. Saat bermain dengan Kaoru terkadang Sasuke hanya akan menggendong Kaoru di punggungnya, seperti yang Itachi lakukan dulu pada dirinya, mengingatkan dirinya akan masa lalunya.

"_Nii-chan_, ayo kita main ke luar!" ajak Kaoru pada Sasuke.

"Pergilah, Sasuke. Turuti saja permintaan anak itu," ucap Sai yang berada di samping Sasuke.

"Hhh, baiklah. Ayo," kata Sasuke.

Kaoru pun naik ke punggung Sasuke. Mereka pergi keluar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Saat Kaoru minta diajak untuk berlompatan di atas rumah-rumah penduduk, dengan sedikit terpaksa Sasuke menurutinya. Setelah itu mereka pun kembali ke rumah dan bersantai di halaman belakang.

"_Nii-chan_, aku pengen punya kakak laki-laki," ucap Kaoru ketika ia dan Sasuke beristirahat di bawah pohon.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang berbaring di atas rumput di samping kanan Kaoru.

"Pengen aja. Pasti seru punya kakak laki-laki. _Nii-chan _ punya kakak?" Kaoru menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah langit biru. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan Itachi. Sontak dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Pikirannya kembali kalut.

"_Nii-chan_, ayo main kejar-kejaran," ajak Kaoru.

Sasuke pun menuruti permintaan Kaoru. Sebenarnya yang berlari hanya Kaoru, sedangkan Sasuke cukup dengan berjalan kaki saja untuk mengejar Kaoru. Ia sengaja tidak menangkap Kaoru dengan cepat. Hingga akhirnya, ia pun menangkap Kaoru. Kaoru berteriak-teriak saat tertangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Aaa, tidak, jangan makan aku. Tidak tidak.." Kaoru berakting seakan ia tertangkap oleh monster besar yang akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Kaoru yang memasang wajah sok takut. Ctik. Sasuke menyentil dahi Kaoru dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ayo kembali ke rumah," kata Sasuke seraya mengangkat tubuh Kaoru dan menggendongnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sosok Hinata sedang tersenyum sambil melihat ke arahnya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah, mendekati Hinata yang duduk beristirahat.

"Sasuke-_san_, sepertinya kau sudah akrab dengan Kaoru-_chan_," ujar Hinata.

Sasuke menurunkan Kaoru, dengan gerakan kepala dan matanya ia mengisyaratkan Kaoru untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Seakan tahu maksud Sasuke, Kaoru pun berlari dengan girang ke dalam rumah. Sasuke duduk di samping kiri Hinata. Setelah itu Hinata menyodorkan sebuah handuk ke arahnya. Sasuke menerimanya dan menyeka keringat di wajah dan lehernya.

Sekilas Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan panas di wajahnya. Pipinya bersemu merah ketika melihat Sasuke menyeka wajah dan leher. Dengan cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke menyeringai, ia tahu bahwa Hinata bertindak aneh. Ia melihat pipi Hinata yang memerah.

"A..ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Tadi Kaoru bilang, ia ingin punya kakak laki-laki. Memangnya punya kakak laki-laki itu menyenangkan ya?" tanya Sasuke, ia tersenyum miris sambil menatap burung-burung yang terbang di atas sana.

"O..oh itu.. Aku. Emm, Neji _-nii-san_.. Aku senang mempunyai kakak seperti dia. Walau pun pada awalnya _nii-san_ sangat membenciku," Hinata menceritakan kisahnya dengan Neji. Sasuke menoleh, memperhatikan Hinata. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan cerita Hinata.

'Neji pernah membenci Hinata,' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Dulu aku hanyalah seorang _souke_ yang lemah, yang ditakdirkan menjadi _Heiress Hyuuga_. Aku bahkan kalah saat melawan Hanabi. Dan Neji_-nii-san_ yang kuat justru menjadi _bunke_ yang ditugaskan untuk menjagaku. Ayahnya adalah saudara _Otou-san_, ia meninggal saat melindungi _Tou-san_. Gara-gara hal itu, _nii-san_ jadi membenciku. Aku sudah mengewakan banyak orang di klan Hyuuga karena kelemahanku. Aku tidak pantas menjadi _heiress_ Hyuuga," kata Hinata.

Sasuke teringat akan masa kecilnya. Saat itu ayahnya juga meragukan kekuatannya. Ia selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi. Ia rasa ada sedikit kemiripan antara ia dan Hinata.

"Namun semuanya berubah setelah ujian Chunin. Aku harus berhadapan dengan Neji_-nii-san_. Saat itu aku hampir terbunuh olehnya. Tapi aku terus berjuang, salah satu yang menjadi semangatku adalah Naruto-_kun_. Ia terus menyemangatiku saat itu. Dan yang membantu Neji _-nii-san_ terbebas dari rasa dendam atau apa pun itu yang membuatnya membenciku adalah Naruto-_kun_," lanjut Hinata. Entah kenapa setelah Hinata menyebut nama Naruto, Sasuke menjadi tidak suka. Tidak, bukan karena Sasuke membenci atau tidak suka pada Naruto. Tapi karena ia tidak suka jika Hinata terus menyebut dan mengingat nama Naruto. Apalagi Hinata terlihat senang saat menceritakan tentang Naruto. Mungkinkah ia cemburu?

"Naruto memang sahabat yang luar biasa. Aku juga sangat beruntung ditolong Naruto. Ia mengeluarkanku dari lembah kegelapan. Ia membantuku membersihkan kemarahan dan dendam dari dalam tubuhku. Walau pun aku sudah sangat sangat dan sangat bersalah, Naruto tetap menerimaku, bahkan membawaku pulang kembali ke Konoha," ujar Sasuke. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya sedikit berseri dan bersemangat ketika pembicaraan mereka mengarah ke Naruto. Satu yang tidak ia sangka adalah Sasuke yang mau menceritakan tentang dirinya.

"Lalu bagai mana dengan Neji?" Sasuke mengembalikan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Emm, ya, setelah itu hubunganku dan Neji_-nii-san_ berjalan baik. Ia selalu membantuku berlatih. Ia mengajarkan jurus-jurus yang belum aku kuasai, sehingga aku menjadi semakin kuat," kata Hinata. Hinata ingin menanyakan hubungan Sasuke dengan Itachi, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia takut membuat Sasuke marah.

"Begitu ya. Secara tidak langsung, Itachi juga membuatku menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi.."

"Cukup, Sasuke-_san_, tidak usah diteruskan," Hinata memotong pembicaraan Sasuke. Ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Ia tidak mau membuka luka lama Sasuke yang mungkin sudah hampir mengering.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan heran. Ia tersenyum, namun Hinata tak melihat senyumnya. Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Hinata sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Hinata kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke seperti itu, wajahnya kembali memerah.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata dengan perlahan. Ia memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang semakin merah. Ia tahu mungkin jika ia meneruskan niatnya, Hinata akan jatuh pingsan karena malu. Tapi Sasuke semakin memperkecil jarak di antara mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," bisik Sasuke di telinga kanan Hinata.

Hinata masih mematung dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah. Jujur saja Sasuke senang melihat Hinata bersemu karena dirinya.

"Oi oi, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sai yang tiba-tiba ada di samping mereka.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai dan mendapati Sai hanya mengenakan handuk. Sepertinya Sai merasa kepanasan sehingga ia mandi di siang hari.

Bruk. Hinata pingsan. Sasuke dan Sai saling berpandangan, seperti saling melemparkan pernyataan, 'ini gara-gara kau'.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Ayyee, akhirnya fic yang hampir lapuk di makan waktu ini tersentuh juga. Hohoho~

Gomenasai, Fifi sudah –selalu- menelantarkan fic ini, seakan tidak bertanggung jawab.

* * *

Balas review dulu ^^

**sasuhina-caem**: Salam kenal juga. Aduh Naruto-kun jangan ditabok deh, kasian hhe. Arigatou sudah baca dan review. :)

**Mery chan**: Gomen ya, lama updatenya. Ini udah diupdate ^^

**n**: Aa, jangan panggil senpai, ini masih dalam tahap belajar nulis juga. :)

**Zae-Hime**: Emm, maunya gimana? Sai jadi mak comblang aja apa suka juga sama Hintata? Jalan cerita masih bisa berubah. hehehe

**UQ**: Gomen kalo mengecewakan. Semoga yang ini nggak terlalu sedikit untuk dibaca :)

**uchihyuu nagisa**: Arigatou reviewnya, ini udah apdet lagi, semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^

**RK-hime**: Aduh dikroyok gara-gara ceritanya kedikitan nih *kabur. Sasu-chan mau bantuin Hinata-chan untuk melupakan Naruto-kun. :D

**Sora Tsubameki**: Arigatou, Sora-san. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, lagi belajar nulis nih. Ini udah apdet :)

**Uchiha nadhira hanata**: *ikutan jingkrak-jingkrak. Pengen ngedeketin SasuHina :D. Ini udah update

**Scarlet**: Gomen updatenya lama, lagi sibuk di dunia nyata. ehehehe. Ini udah update ^^

* * *

Yosh, arigatou gozaimasu, sudah sudi membaca, mereview, dan menunggu update-an fic ini. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

"Arigatou gozaimasu," ucap kedua orang tua Sanae, Kaoru, dan Ayumi kepada ketiga ninja Konoha, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Sai sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Kami senang bisa membantu menjaga mereka. Mereka anak yang baik dan pintar," ujar Hinata. "Iya, itu benar. Tapi Kaoru sangat nakal," ucap Sai tanpa basa-basi. "Sai-kun, jangan bilang begitu," Hinata berbisik pada Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ooh, begitu. Maaf ya, kalau merepotkan kalian," kata sang ibu.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Hinata.

Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sai segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Sayonara!" teriak Sanae sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, diikuti adiknya, Ayumi. Sementara Kaoru masih terdiam, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Onii-chan!" tiba-tiba Kaoru berteriak dan meronta-ronta ingin mengejar Sasuke namun ditahan oleh ibunya..

Sasuke, Hinata, dan Sai berhenti dan berbalik. Kaoru berlari dari dekapan ibunya menuju Sasuke. Sasuke berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kaoru.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kan?" tanya Kaoru.

"Mungkin," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin menjadi shinobi seperti nii-chan,"

"Souka. Berjuanglah, mungkin saja nanti kita akan bertemu di akademi,"

"Hai."

Akhirnya Kaoru membiarkan ketiga ninja Konoha tersebut pergi. Ia tersenyum. Ia berjanji akan menjadi shinobi. Ya, ia pasti bisa menjadi shinobi dan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke ragu-ragu dengan apa yang sudah diucapkannya tadi. 'Aku tak tahu apa kita bisa bertemu lagi, Kaoru. Aku masih belum tahu apakah aku akan dihukum mati atau tidak,' pikir Sasuke.

**Help Me**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by Fifi Violet**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"Kalian sudah menyelesaikan misi dengan baik. Ya, memang kurasa misi ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagi kalian," kata Tsunade.

Sasuke, Hinata, dan Sai melangkah pergi setelah melapor kepada Tsunade, namun tiba-tiba mereka berhenti ketika Tsunade berkata.

"Sasuke, para petinggi Desa Konoha sudah memutuskan hukuman untukmu. Lusa kau akan dihukum," ujar Tsunade.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Darahnya berdesir. Walau ia tampak tenang, tapi di dalam hatinya ia benar-benar kalut.

"Maaf aku tak bisa membantumu, Sasuke," lanjut Tsunade. Dari raut wajah dan nada bicaranya, ia tampak menyesal.

Mata Hinata membulat. Ia juga merasakan hal yang buruk. 'Apakah Sasuke-san akan dihukum mati?' Hinata terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Jujur saja ia tak mau kehilangan Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama, apa maksud anda? Apa Sasuke-san…" Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahu kalian. Lusa kalian datang saja,"

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya keluar dari gedung Hokage diikuti Sai di belakangnya. Setelah mereka sampai di luar, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Sasuke-san, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak meminta penjelasan Hokage-sama?" tanya Hinata sambil sedikit berteriak. Suaranya sedikit serak seperti mau menangis.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak khawatir tentang hukuman itu?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke masih diam.

"Kau bisa saja dihukum mati, Sasuke-san. Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan semua itu?" air mata Hinata mulai menetes. Ia memegang lengan kiri Sasuke dari belakang. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tak mau kehilangan Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hei hei, kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu? Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Tidakkah kau ingin membela dirimu sendiri?" Sai menatap Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu!" nada Sasuke meninggi. Ia langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sai dan Hinata dalam kebingungan.

"Kurasa dia sedang ingin menyendiri. Sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggunya sekarang. Hinata-san, kau pulanglah, sepertinya kau butuh beristirahat," ujar Sai.

"H-hai. Jaa Sai-kun," Hinata beranjak pulang.

Mata Sai terus mengikuti sosok Hinata yang semakin menjauh. Ia menatap nanar. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. Sasuke. Ya, pikiran gadis Hyuuga itu sedang dipenuhi oleh Sasuke. Tepatnya tentang masa depan satu-satunya Uchiha itu, tentang hukuman apa yang akan ditimpakan untuk si rambut raven. Entah mengapa mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Hinata tengah memikirkan Sasuke membuatnya merasa aneh. Ia tak tahu rasa apa itu. Yang jelas ia seperti tak suka, terganggu, dan..tak rela.

-0-

Saat itu Hinata sedang menyelimuti Sanae dan Ayumi. Ia mengelus kepala anak-anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Benar-benar keibuan. Kemudian Sasuke masuk ke kamar tersebut dengan Kaoru yang terlelap di gendongannya.

"Hati-hati Sasuke-san," ucap Hinata ketika Sasuke menurunkan Kaoru di futonnya.

Sai lewat dan melihat rekannya itu bersama dengan ketiga bocah di kamar. Mereka tampak seperti keluarga. Hinata seperti sosok ibu yang lembut dan penyayang. Juga Sasuke yang terlihat seperti sosok ayah yang dingin namun bertanggung jawab.

"Mereka sangat beruntung. Mereka tumbuh bersama di tengah hangatnya keluarga," ujar Sasuke. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke. Sai berhenti dan duduk di balik pintu.

"Kau mengasuh mereka dengan baik, kau sangat dekat dengan anak-anak, sudah seperti ibu saja bagi mereka," Sasuke tersenyum. Hinata menunduk, pipinya merona. "Kelak kau pasti akan jadi ibu yang luar biasa," lanjutnya.

"Sasuke-san berlebihan. Aku tidak seperti itu kok. Sasuke-san juga sangat dekat dengan Kaoru, sudah seperti ayah juga baginya," Hinata mencoba membalikkan pujian.

'Hinata-san seperti ibu, Sasuke-kun seperti ayah? Apa mereka sadar seperti sedang menempatkan diri sebagai…orang tua' kata Sai perlahan di balik pintu. 'Heh, tunggu! Kalau Hinata-san adalah ibu, Sasuke-kun sebagai ayah, lalu keberadaanku di sini sebagai apa?' tiba-tiba Sai merasa sedikit kesal karena merasa terabaikan.

"Apa Sasuke-san merasa kesepian?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke diam.

"A-ah, gomen," Hinata merasa telah menanyakan hal yang salah pada Sasuke.

"Kesepian ya? Aku bahkan tak tahu keadaan yang mana yang disebut sebagai kesepian. Kalau kau mengira aku kesepian karena aku sendirian maka kau salah," balas Sasuke.

'Aku setuju denganmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga tidak kesepian walau aku sendiri.' entah kenapa Sai masih saja nyaman di posisinya, duduk di balik pintu dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan Sasuke dengan Hinata.

"Tapi mungkin jika yang disebut kesepian itu adalah karena merindukan orang-orang, mungkin aku sedang kesepian," lanjut Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san," ucap Hinata pelan. Ia tahu, Sasuke pasti merindukan keluarganya juga klan Uchiha yang sempat menjadi klan terpandang di Konoha. Beban batin Sasuke pasti sangat berat. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, jika saja ia berada di posisi Sasuke. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana ia hidup tanpa klan Hyuuga, tanpa orang tua dan keluarga.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan kerinduan. Justru orang yang tak pernah rindu itu adalah orang yang tak punya hati. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Sasuke-san bukanlah orang yang berhati batu. Sasuke-san tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk melupakan semua kenangan itu. Orang-orang mungkin sudah tiada, tapi dengan terus mengingatnya, sesungguhnya mereka masih ada, mereka masih hidup, di sini," Hinata menyentuh dada Sasuke, meyakinkannya bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Sasuke terpaku. Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata yang masih menunjuk di dadanya.

"Hinata.. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku teringat sesuatu yang sangat tidak asing. Kurasa… ibuku ada di sini. Di hadapanku," ujar Sasuke. Melihat sosok Hinata entah kenapa membuatnya teringat pada ibunya.

Hinata kembali tersenyum. Ia mulai merasakan kehangatan sikap Sasuke. Perlahan namun pasti, dinding es yang menyelubungi Sasuke mulai mencair.

Kreek.. Pintu kamar terbuka. Sai berdiri di ambang pintu dan melihat "keluarga kecil" di hadapannya. Dengan latar anak-anak yang sedang tidur, Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat masih duduk, mereka berhadapan, dan tangan Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Aku merasakan kehangatan keluarga kecil yang bahagia di sini," kata Sai.

Hinata langsung saja menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang memasang wajah stoicnya tidak merasa terganggu.

"Kalian jadikan aku apa di dalam drama keluarga ini?" tanya Sai. Ia berjalan mendekati keduanya lalu ikut duduk.

"M-maksud Sai-kun apa?" Hinata tidak mengerti dengan 'drama keluarga' yang dimaksud oleh Sai.

"Hinata-san ibu, Sasuke-kun ayah. Lalu aku?" Sai menunjuk Hinata, Sasuke, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah memelas dan ingin tahu. Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi sangat merah.

"Sejak kapan kau bersembunyi di balik pintu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Hey hey, aku bertanya, dan aku butuh jawaban bukan pertanyaan," ujar Sai.

"A-ano, sebaiknya kita keluar. Nanti mengganggu anak-anak," kata Hinata. Ia pun keluar dari kamar, di belakangnya menyusul Sasuke dan Sai.

"Haaah.. Lagi-lagi aku dicuekin. Ah, mungkin saat seperti ini yang disebut dengan kesepian," ujar Sai yang berjalan paling belakang sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala.

-0-

"Okaerinasai, Hinata-sama," Neji menyambut kedatangan Hinata.

"Tadaima," ucap Hinata lemas.

Neji berjalan di belakang Hinata. Ia melihat keadaan Hinata tidak lebih baik dari beberapa hari yang lalu saat Naruto benar-benar menolak Hinata.

"Aa, Neji-nii-san, apa kau mendengar berita tentang hukuman untuk ee…S-sasuke-san?" Hinata tiba-tiba berbalik dan bertanya pada Neji.

"Kurasa berita itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh desa," balas Neji.

"Apa ada yang tau hukuman apa yang akan diberikan untuk Sasuke-san?"

"Sepertinya hal itu masih dirahasiakan,"

"Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk," Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, seolah melupakan Neji yang barusan diajaknya berbicara.

Neji kembali menuju tempat latihannya. Ia sendiri pun berharap hukuman untuk Sasuke bukan hukuman mati. Walau ia tidak terlalu dekat dan kurang mengenal Sasuke, ia juga tak mau jika hal buruk itu terjadi. Ia dan teman-temannya sudah berjuang, turut membantu Naruto dan Sakura yang bersikeras membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha. Mereka tak mungkin lupa dengan janji Naruto yang diucapkan keras-keras bahwa ia pasti akan membawa Sasuke kembali. Tak adil rasanya jika perjuangan mereka sia-sia dengan dihukum matinya Sasuke. Sangat tidak adil.

-0-

Pagi hari itu desa Konoha tampak sepi. Jalanan lengang, toko-toko tutup. Tampak beberapa orang berlari-lari. Tapi di satu titik, berkumpul puluhan, bahkan ratusan orang. Mereka berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu, seperti sedang menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan.

Hinata dan Neji berlari bersama menuju tempat itu. Kiba bersama Akamaru dan Shino, Shikamaru bersama Ino dan Chouji, Tenten, Lee dan Sai, mereka pun berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Hari ini Uchiha Sasuke akan dihukum mati karena kesalahannya yang tidak bisa dimaafkan," ujar salah satu petinggi Desa Konoha di tengah-tengah keramaian itu.

"Tidak! Kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu!" teriak Naruto yang berada di depan kerumunan warga Konoha. Beberapa orang menahan Naruto yang meronta-ronta ingin membebaskan Sasuke yang diikat di depan.

"Kalian tidak berhak mengambil nyawa Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tak kalah histeris dengan air matanya yang terus keluar.

"Kau pikir laki-laki itu juga berhak mengambil nyawa orang-orang yang sudah dibunuhnya, hah?" teriak seorang laki-laki.

"Ya betul, Uchiha itu pantas dihukum mati!" beberapa orang tampak mulai terprovokasi.

Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, dan Sai menyerubut kerumunan untuk sampai di barisan depan. Mereka menyaksikan Sasuke yang tampak kusut dengan beberapa luka di wajahnya sedang terduduk dengan tangan yang diikat. Sasuke tak bergerak, ia menunduk, ia terlihat pasrah.

"Kalian pikir untuk apa aku dan teman-teman berjuang keras membawa Sasuke kembali kalau akhirnya kalian menghukum mati Sasuke, hah? Selama ini aku terus berlatih dan berusaha keras untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar aku bisa membawa Sasuke pulang! Kalian dengar itu?! Membawa Sasuke pulang! Bukan untuk dipertontonkan seperti ini!" teriak Naruto. Wajahnya merah, ia sangat marah. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar semua orang yang akan membunuh Sasuke. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulut-mulut yang meneriakkan makian dan dukungan hukuman mati untuk Sasuke. Ia sangat ingin, tapi ia tidak boleh melakukan itu.

"Kumohon, bebaskan Sasuke-kun," Sakura terduduk dengan wajah penuh air mata.

'Apa ini? Sasuke-san akan dihukum mati?' Hinata masih terpaku di tempatnya. Air matanya mulai meleleh. Ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke dihukum mati.

Hinata berlari ke depan, merentangkan tangan seolah ingin melindungi Sasuke. Teman-temannya terkejut saat melihatnya berada di depan.

"Sasuke-kun tidak boleh mati!" teriak Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat Hinata berada di depannya, mencoba melindunginya. Ia juga mendengar tadi Hinata memanggilnya 'Sasuke-kun'.

Naruto melepaskan diri dari tangan-tangan yang menahannya, begitu pula Sakura. Mereka berdua juga berlari ke depan, berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya seperti yang dilakukan Hinata. Melihat itu, Sai, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, dan Lee melakukan hal serupa. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi Sasuke sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun adalah teman kami. Dengan semangat yang tinggi, kami tidak akan membiarkannya mati!" teriak Lee dengan penuh semangat.

"Naruto benar, kami berjuang untuk membawa Sasuke pulang, bukan untuk membiarkannya dihukum mati," ujar Neji.

"Walau pun akan merepotkan, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke di hukum mati," ucap Shikamaru.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun, jangan berwajah memelas seperti itu. Kau pun harus membela dirimu sendiri," kata Sai sambil menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke tidak akan mati dengan cara seperti ini!" teriak Ino dan Tenten.

"Seperti kata Hinata, Sasuke tidak boleh mati," sahut Kiba dan Shino.

"Aku rela memberikan sebagian persediaan makananku pada orang lain asalkan Sasuke tidak dihukum mati," kali ini Chouji bersuara.

"Sudah kubilang, bebaskan saja Sasuke. Jika kalian menghukum mati Sasuke justru hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi," ucap Kakashi.

Dukungan untuk Sasuke mengalir dari teman-temannya, para sensei, bahkan dari klan-klan terpandang di Konoha, termasuk klan Hyuuga.

"Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu tentang kisah klan Uchiha. Di sini Sasuke-kun adalah korban. Kalian tidak boleh menutup mata dan telinga agar terlihat tak tahu apa-apa. Sasuke-kun berhak melanjutkan hidupnya," kata Hinata.

"Ya, itu benar!" teriak pendukung yang lain.

"Aaargh! Kalian semua! Aku tidak akan mati seperti ini! Aku masih punya tugas untuk melanjutkan hidup! Aku harus mewujudkan keinginan Itachi! Aku akan hidup, aku akan lebih kuat, dan aku akan membangkitkan klan Uchiha! Kalian tak perlu ragu lagi denganku, aku akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk mengabdi pada Konoha!" teriak Sasuke sambil terisak.

Semuanya terdiam. Beberapa detik semua diam tak bersuara. Sasuke kembali menunduk lemas dan meneteskan air mata. Bukan karena lemah. Ia bisa saja melepaskan diri, tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk tak lagi membuat masalah. Walau pun ia sendiri benci melihat posisinya yang menyedihkan sekarang ini, tidak ada cara lain untuk membuat masyarakat Konoha percaya lagi padanya. Teman-temannya juga masih tetap berdiri mengelilinginya, melindunginya. Jejak air mata dari Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino masih terlihat di wajah mereka. Mereka semua akan tetap di posisi itu, sampai ada keputusan. Mereka menunggu keputusan dari para petinggi Konoha. Tentunya 'kebebasan'lah yang mereka tunggu.

-to be continue-

* * *

Hontou ni gomennasai, minna-san.

Fifi baru bisa ngelanjutin fic ini. Huft, rasanya udah kayak kadaluarsa aja ini fanfic karena berbulan-bulan nggak tersentuh. Fifi juga udah ngerasa nggak enak banget sama tagihan dari para reader. Sekali lagi gomen..

Semoga chapter ini cukup untuk membayar tagihan-tagihan itu. hehe..

* * *

**Balas Review**

zae-hime: Gimana dengan SasuHinaSai yang sekarang? hhe

Axx-29: Gomen lama. Ini sudah lanjut ^^

Dewi Natalia: Ini chap 6nya :)

Echi Richi: Hmm, gimana perkembangan SasuHinaSai di sini? :D

alice9miwa: Arigatou sudah menunggu. Gomen updatenya lama. Untuk Sai, ikutin aja ceritanya nanti. hehe

lol: LOL juga ah :D

rura sun: Ini sudah update ^^

Guest: Ini update-nya ^^

: Sudah lanjut. Arigatou ^^

Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu: Ini sudah apdet Ruki-chan :)

indigohimeSNH: Iya, sedih kalo ingat Itachi :'(

lavender hime chan: Ini chap terbarunya ^^

ariefafelov: Gomen gomen, baru bisa nyelesain chap ini. Ini sudah update :)

Guest: Ini lanjutannya :)

rini andriani uchiga: Hehe.. Ini lanjutannya. Gomen lama..

hinahime7: Oke ^^

princess poetry: Ini sudah update :)

Hontou ni arogatou minna-san atas reviewnya. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Tap tap tap.

Hinata menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang tidak ramai. Ada rasa ragu dalam hatinya untuk meneruskan langkah kakinya. Namun entah mengapa kakinya terus berjalan, seperti ada magnet yang menariknya untuk mendekati ruangan itu.

Tap.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang dituju. Kali ini ia ragu apakah ia harus masuk ke dalam. Ia menunduk memainkan jari tangannya, berpikir sejenak, mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk masuk. Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar percakapan renyah di dalam sana yang membuatnya tetap berdiri di tempat.

"Hora, Sasuke-kun. Kau harus makan," Hinata mendengar suara Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura sedang memberikan makanan untuk Sasuke.

"Ne Sakura-chan, kau tidak melihat wajah Sasuke? Sepertinya dia sudah kekenyangan," kali ini suara Sai yang didengarnya.

"Aaa begitu.. Gomen Sasuke-kun, aku terlalu bersemangat,"

"Sakura-chan, aku juga mau disuapin," suara cempreng ini, tentu saja suara Naruto. Ia membayangkan wajah Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah imut di depan Sakura. Dadanya kembali sesak. Ia tak percaya, sampai saat ini ia masih belum bisa melupakan Naruto.

"Aw!" Naruto berteriak.

"Baka! Kau kan tidak sedang sakit," sepertinya Sakura baru saja memukul Naruto.

"Tapi aku kan kekasihmu. Masa aku harus sakit dulu baru kau mau menyuapiku," Hinata sedikit cemburu mendengarnya. Jika saja Naruto bersamanya, ia akan bersedia menyiapkan makanan bahkan menyuapi Naruto setiap hari. Ups! Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, memecah khayalannya yang hanya akan membuat lukanya terbuka lagi. Ia tak boleh cemburu. Untuk apa ia cemburu? Ia tidak berhak untuk cemburu. Naruto bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Ia hanya orang yang ia kagumi dan sempat menempati hatinya selama bertahun-tahun dan sekarang harus ia hilangkan dari pikirannya. Dan ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memikirkan Naruto.

Sreet.

Hinata gelagapan saat pintu digeser dan menampakkan Sai di sana. Untung saja ia sudah menggeser dirinya ke samping sehingga ia tidak terlihat oleh Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang ada di dalam.

"Hinata-san?"

* * *

**Help Me**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by Fifi Violet**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sakura membereskan peralatan makan Sasuke dengan cermat sementara Naruto melihatnya dengan malas. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto begitu cemburu pada Sasuke yang selalu diperhatikan oleh Sakura. Lihat saja bagaimana Sakura merawat Sasuke yang sedang sakit setelah kemarin ia babak belur dipukuli tanpa ada perlawanan sedikit pun. Sakura sudah terlihat seperti istri Sasuke saja. Tentu saja Naruto cemburu.

"Arigatou," tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya. Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya, menoleh ke arah Sasuke, begitu pula Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Begitu tiba di samping Sasuke, dengan cengiran khasnya, ia menepuk punggung Sasuke, "Hey, kita semua kan teman."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Kau memukul Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memarahi Naruto. Naruto baru sadar bahwa tepukannya tadi cukup keras, membuat Sasuke sedikit meringis.

"Ahahaha, gomen gomen, Sasuke," Naruto kembali mengeluarkan cengirannya sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika aku sudah menjadi Hokage," ucap Sasuke datar sambil melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Heeeh?" Naruto terkejut. Yang benar saja Sasuke mau menjadi Hokage. Ia tidak terima. Sangat tidak terima. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Sasuke. Akulah yang akan menjadi Hokage," kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menjadi Hokage?" tanya Sasuke yang ingin tahu ekspresi Naruto.

"Sebelum itu terjadi, kau harus berduel denganku secara jantan," ujar Naruto. Ia membuang muka.

"Aku akan terima tantanganmu," Sasuke menyeringai. Sepertinya ia senang mengganggu Naruto.

"Kau serius, Sasuke?" Naruto mencoba memastikan. Ia hanya menganggap bahwa ucapan Sasuke tadi hanyalah gurauan untuk membuatnya kesal. Namun ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. Sasuke justru menyeringai senang. 'Kena kau, Naruto!'

.o0o.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Sai setelah dari tadi ia dan Hinata berjalan bersama dalam keheningan.

"Eh?"

"Iya, tadi kau mau menjenguk Sasuke-kun kan?" Sai menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ah. E-eto, aku merasa tidak enak. Sepertinya Tim 7 sedang asyik mengobrol. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu," ujar Hinata.

"Tim 7? Lagi-lagi kau melupakanku. Aku kan juga ada di sana," Sai memandang langit. Ia berekspresi. Kecewa. Ya, dia kecewa. Kenapa ia sering dilupakan? Kenapa pula ia sering kali diacuhkan? Sejak misi yang membuatnya satu kelompok dengan Hinata dan Sasuke, sepertinya Hinata hanya memperhatikan Sasuke dan sering kali mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Hinata melihat Sai. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Err.. Maksudku Tim 7 dan Tim Kakashi," ucap Hinata yang berusaha membenarkan perkataannya tadi. Entah kata-kata yang dipilihnya sekarang tepat atau tidak.

Mereka masih terus berjalan berdampingan. Mereka kembali diselimuti keheningan. Begitu menemui kursi, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk barang sebentar. Tak enak rasanya jika mereka teus mengobrol sambil berjalan entah ke mana.

"Kenapa sendirian?" lagi-lagi Sai yang harus memecah keheningan dengan melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku mau menemui Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun. Tapi saat lewat rumah sakit kurasa aku ingin mampir," kata Hinata.

"Kau mencari pelarian?" Sai terus memberikan pertanyaan seperti sedang menyelidiki Hinata saja. Pertanyaan Sai benar-benar _to the point_.

"Eh?" Hinata menengok ke arah Sai, mencoba meminta penjelasan apa maksud dari pertanyaan Sai itu.

"Kau mencoba melupakan Naruto-kun, dan sebagai pelariannya kau berusaha memperhatikan Sasuke-kun?" tebak Sai.

Hinata terdiam. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan agak susah. Kata-kata Sai benar-benar membuatnya tertohok. Ia ingin menyangkalnya. Tapi sepertinya kenyataannya memang demikian. Ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti dengan kelakuannya saat ini yang hampir selalu memikirkan Sasuke. Mungkin saja memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Sai bahwa ia hanya mencari pelarian.

"Aku… aku tak tahu," suara Hinata sedikit serak. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak apa," Sai meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya ke puncak kepala Hinata sambil memberinya usapan pelan. Hinata tersentak, ia menatap Sai yang mencoba tersenyum tulus padanya. "Tak ada yang salah denganmu. Jika kau mau menjadikanku pelarianmu aku tak akan keberatan," lanjut Sai.

Kali ini Hinata bingung. Apa maksud Sai yang tidak keberatan dijadikan tempat pelarian? Ia tak tahu apakah Sai benar-benar berkata serius. Mungkin saja ia berkata demikian hanya untuk menghibur Hinata.

"Oi Hinata!" teriak Kiba yang datang bersama Akamaru dan Shino. Mereka mendekati Sai dan Hinata yang masih duduk di kursi. Sai dan Hinata memandang mereka. Hinata menyeka air matanya.

"Kau membuat Hinata menangis, hah?!" tanya Kiba pada Sai. Bukannya menjawab, Sai justru memperlihatkan senyum palsunya yang membuat Kiba jengkel. "Apa maksud senyummu itu, Sai?"

Hinata berdiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa Kiba-kun. Gomen, membuat kalian harus mencariku. Kalian pasti sudah menungguku lama sekali," ujar Hinata dengan rasa bersalah. Jika sudah melihat Hinata demikian, tidak mungkin Kiba melanjutkan kekesalannya. Ia tahu akhir-akhir ini Hinata sedang banyak pikiran, ia tidak mau menambah masalah untuk Hinata.

"Ayo!" ajak Kiba.

"H-hai," balas Hinata. Ia berjalan mengikuti Kiba, Akamaru, dan Shino yang sudah berjalan duluan di depan. Namun sebelum jauh, ia berbalik lalu membungkukkan badannya, "Arigatou, Sai-kun."

Hinata tidak tahu, bahwa setelah Hinata kembali berbalik dan berjalan, di belakangnya, wajah Sai sedikit bersemu. Tentu saja semburat merah itu sangat terlihat karena begitu kontras dengan wajahnya yang keterlaluan pucatnya. Tapi Sai bersyukur, Hinata tidak melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sai pun tersenyum.

.o0o.

Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Ino menjenguk Sasuke di rumah sakit. Ino menyuruh Shikamaru dan Chouji membawakan kantong yang berisi makanan dan buah-buahan untuk Sasuke, sementara ia sendiri membawa sebuket bunga.

"Ugh, benar-benar merepotkan. Bukankah kita tidak harus membawa makanan sebanyak ini?" keluh Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, kau diam dan bawa saja kantong itu. Dan kau…Chouji!" Ino terkejut ketika ia baru saja akan berbicara dengan Chouji justru melihat Chouji melahap beberapa bungkus makanan yang ada di dalam kantong yang dibawanya. "Chouji! Dari tadi aku sudah bilang, jangan sentuh makanan ini dan jangan kau pindahkan ke dalam perutmu!" Ino marah-marah pada Chouji.

"Ah gomen, kurasa Sasuke tidak akan bisa menghabiskan ini semua, jadi aku…" belum selesai Chouji menjelaskan, sebuah benjolan sudah muncul di kepalanya akibat pukulan dari rekan setimnya itu. "Baka!" Ino langsung merebut kantong yang dibawa Chouji. Memang benar, adalah hal yang salah untuk menyuruh Chouji membawa makanan. Ino mengeluarkan nafas berat.

"Ohayou~" teriak Ino ketika membuka pintu ruang perawatan Sasuke.

"Suaramu terlalu kencang, Ino!" Sakura membalas dengan teriakan.

"Heh, bahkan suaramu pun tak kalah kerasnya, Sakura," desis Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Ino meletakkan kantong dan bunganya tadi di meja. Shikamaru dan Chouji langsung menghempaskan diri ke tempat duduk yang ada di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Sementara Ino mengeluarkan jeruk yang rencananya akan ia kupaskan untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku kupaskan jeruk ya," ucap Ino dengan manis.

"Sasuke-kun sudah makan, dan tadi aku sudah menyuapkannya buah-buahan. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mengupaskan jeruk untuknya. Sasuke-kun sudah kenyang," kata Sakura yang tak suka dengan wajah manis yang dibuat-buat oleh Ino itu. Sakura dan Ino pun adu pandang, beberapa kilatan warna biru dan kuning tampak menghubungkan mata Sakura dengan Ino.

"Hhh, wanita benar-benar merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru dengan malas. Ia menguap karena merasa bosan di dalam sana. Ruangan ini berisik oleh ocehan-ocehan Sakura dan Ino. Bahkan kedua kunoichi itu tidak melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya berada di antara hidup dan mati karena mendengar teriakan-teriakan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura ada di kiri Sasuke, dan di kanannya ada Ino, dan dijarak sedekat itu, Sakura dan Ino masih saja berteriak-teriak. Tentu saja Sasuke yang berada di antara mereka menjadi korbannya.

"Sakura, kau itu sudah punya Naruto. Jadi lepaskanlah Sasuke-kun untukku," ucap Ino. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menjadi cerah seakan setuju dengan perkataan Ino.

"Yaa memang. Tapi Sasuke-kun juga teman setimku," balas Sakura dengan sarkastik. Ino jengkel, ia pun memilih menghempaskan diri di kursi bersama yang lain.

"Aku tadi sempat mendengar pembicaraan kalian yang menarik tentang Hokage," ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau mendengarnya Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Suara Naruto yang cempreng itu cukup keras," kata Shikamaru. Naruto yang mendengarnya memasang wajah tersinggung.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau juga mau jadi Hokage, Shikamaru," Naruto memelototi Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap malas Naruto.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk menjadi Hokage yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai hal yang merepotkan," kata Shikamaru. Hal ini membuat Naruto lega.

"Tapi jika aku dipilih menjadi Hokage, aku hanya perlu membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang tidak merepotkan," sepertinya Shikamaru juga ingin menjahili Naruto.

"Nani?!" teriak Naruto. Ia stres karena hari ini dua temannya berbicara tentang menjadi hokage. Kalau seperti ini, perjalanannya untuk menjadi hokage akan semakin susah.

Sakura, Ino, dan Chouji tertawa, Sasuke menyeringai, Shikamaru tersenyum melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun sudah sehat, kita mengadakan pesta perayaan. Bersama dengan teman-teman seangkatan kita," Ino memberikan ide.

"Aku ikut! Pasti akan menyenangkan," seru Naruto yang kembali bersemangat.

"Ada pesta, ada makanan. Tentu saja aku ikut," kata Chouji.

.o0o.

Mereka sudah berkumpul. Di salah satu kedai di Konoha, para ninja itu duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang yang di atasnya sudah tersaji berbagai macam makanan. Sasuke yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam pesta ini duduk paling ujung, kemudian disamping kanannya berturut-turut ada Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Neji, dan Tenten, di sebelah kirinya ada Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, dan Lee. Mereka menyantap makanan sambil sesekali bernostalgia tentang masa kecil mereka di akademi. Suara Naruto, Lee, Sakura, dan Ino lebih mendominasi suasana, yang lain hanya sesekali berbicara, selebihnya mereka hanya mengangguk, tertawa, atau pun tersenyum.

Begitu acara selesai, sebelum mereka bubar, Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Arigatou, minna. Kalian sudah mendukungku untuk bisa berada di sini," ujar Sasuke dengan ramah. Dalam hatinya ia tak suka harus memasang wajah ramah seperti itu. Ia merasa menjadi bukan dirinya karena memaksakan diri untuk berbicara ramah dan membuang wajah dinginnya. Jika bukan karena Itachi, ia tidak akan mau melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Gomen, aku sudah membuat banyak sekali masalah untuk kalian dan Desa Konoha. Hontou ni gomennasai," Sasuke berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, kau tidak perlu terlalu formal seperti itu," seru Naruto. Sasuke kembali duduk.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjalani hidup baru dan memulai semuanya dari awal untuk membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha," lanjut Sasuke. "Dan untuk itu…aku ingin meminta tolong pada..Hyuuga Hinata," Sasuke mengakhiri kata-katanya.

Tiba-tiba semua yang ada di situ terdiam.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Bukankah itu artinya Sasuke-kun ingin menjadikan Hinata-san sebagai kekasih atau bahkan istrinya?" tanya Sai sekaligus memastikan. Pertanyaannya itu memecah keheningan.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"Heeeeh?" serentak yang lainnya terkejut. Melongo. Benarkah Sasuke menembak Hinata?

Hinata sendiri tidak kalah kagetnya. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia malu. Ia pun berdiri dan segera berlari meninggalkan kedai tersebut. Neji turut berdiri, ia harus mengejar Hinata. Namun sebelum Neji pergi, ia melangkah ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau.. Jangan macam-macam dengan Hinata-sama," ancam Neji. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, memberi Sasuke _deathglare_. Sasuke pun meladeninya dengan balik memberikan _deathglare_. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau lama-lama meladeni _deathglare_ si jenius Hyuuga itu. Ia tidak mau kejadian di akademi dulu terulang, sebuah ciuman yang berawal dari adu _deathglare_. Cukup pengalaman buruknya itu dengan Naruto dan jangan ditambah lagi dengan Neji, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya ingin muntah. Neji pun meninggalkan kedai itu dan menyusul Hinata.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru Sasuke-kun," ujar Tenten yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar dengan situasi ini.

"A~~ah. Sasuke-kun, sepertinya kau tidak tahu cara berhadapan dengan wanita ya," kata Lee.

Yang lain masih diam. Mereka masih belum sadar, bingung dengan penafsiran dan khayalan masing-masing.

"Kurasa kau butuh semacam…kursus cinta," Lee mengedipkan matanya.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Di sini Neji masih hidup, karena waktu pertama kali bikin fic ini, Neji masih hidup (dan author juga ga rela Neji mati). Jadi jangan bingung ya..

Okay, Arigatou, minna-san yang sudah mereview fic ini.

hinatauchiha69, hime, suhi yu, tia uchiha, sherinaru, CloverLeaf Ifa-chan, n, ariefafelov, dan Enrique.


	8. Chapter 8

Tuk.

Untuk kesekian kalinya kepala Sasuke dipukul oleh Lee dengan kertas skenario yang tergulung. Sasuke sedikit meringis. Giginya yang saling beradu menghasilnya bunyi gemeletuk. Tampak bahwa Sasuke marah namun ia tahan. Ia melirik tajam ke arah Lee dengan wajah tak suka. Cih. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa ia mengikuti kata-kata Lee untuk melakukan hal aneh yang disebut Lee sebagai "Kursus cinta" ini. Yang diterimanya di sini justru seperti sebuah penghinaan dan penyiksaan. Seorang Uchiha sepertinya harus merelakan kepalanya dipukul berkali-kali tanpa sempat membalas. Tch. Ini benar-benar memalukan bagi Sasuke.

Lee sendiri terduduk lesu sambil menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat. Ternyata memang susah sekali membuat Sasuke untuk menuruti perintahnya. Ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk merayu, nada bicara Sasuke justru tedengar seperti sebuah ejekan. Kalau Sasuke seperti itu di depan Hinata, yang ada Sasuke justru ditinggal pergi oleh Hinata yang berurai air mata. Ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk sedikit berbasa basi tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak mau. Ia memberikan draft berisi kata-kata pujian untuk Hinata malah membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri saat membacanya. Bahkan beberapa kata tampaknya sukses membuat Sasuke mual dan ingin muntah.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, kurasa kali ini kau butuh teman untuk praktek langsung," ujar Lee saat ia ingat sesuatu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku mau menuruti perintah konyolmu lagi, huh?" kata Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke-kun. Ini yang terakhir. Kau pasti bisa! Bersemangatlah!" Lee mencoba menghibur Sasuke. Tak lupa ia memberikan kedipan mata dan cengiran yang menampakkan kilauan bintang dan bunyi "ting" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

* * *

**Help Me**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by Fifi Violet**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sekarang Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Lee, Neji, dan Tenten. Ia masih tidak mengerti untuk apa Lee memanggil kedua temannya itu. Padahal sebenarnya ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki Hyuuga di hadapannya itu yang menatapnya intens. Bukan takut atau semacamnya, hanya saja ia merasa bahwa si jenius Hyuuga itu selalu membuatnya risih karena ia merasa diawasi olehnya.

"Yosh. Sekarang kau harus berlatih bersama Neji. Anggap saja Neji adalah Hinata-chan. Mereka cukup mirip kan?" pungkas Lee.

'Mirip apanya, huh? Neji itu laki-laki dan Hinata itu perempuan. Mana mungkin aku melihat laku-laki Hyuuga itu sebagai seorang perempuan,' ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Ia melihat Neji dengan pandangan malas.

'Cih, kenapa lagi-lagi aku harus berperan sebagai seorang perempuan,' Neji balik memandang Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Tenten akan menjadi komentator. Kurasa ia akan cukup kritis dengan latihanmu kali ini," lanjut Lee. Tenten tersenyum pada Sasuke.

'Komentator? Memangnya dia pikir ini pertandingan yang harus dikomentari, huh?' lagi-lagi Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

Lee segera mengarahkan Sasuke dan Neji untuk segera memulai latihan yang kini disebut Lee sebagai "Misi penaklukan hati Hinata" dengan Tenten sebagai komentatornya. Sasuke dan Neji berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Hinata. Aku yakin kaulah bidadari yang dikirim oleh Kami-sama untukku," ucap Sasuke dengan datar. Dirinya yang lain yang ada di dalam sana sudah muntah-muntah akibat kata-kata rangkaian Lee yang terucap dari mulutnya. "Maukah kau…menjadi kekasihku?" Sasuke melanjutkan dialognya sambil menatap iris pucat milik si Hyuuga.

"Cut cut!" teriak Lee.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak boleh mengucapkannya dengan nada datar dan dingin seperti itu," Tenten berkomentar. "Lembutlah sedikit, rileks, dan jangan tegang. Kau juga harus tersenyum dan mengimbanginya dengan gerak tubuhmu atau dengan memainkan tanganmu," lanjut Tenten.

"Kau dengar, Sasuke-kun. Ayo kita ulangi sekali lagi," pinta (baca: suruh) Lee.

"Hinata. Kali ini aku benar-benar yakin bahwa kau adalah bidadari yang dikirim oleh Kami-sama untukku," Sasuke mengulangi dialognya. Kali ini ia berusaha mengeluarkan senyumannya. Ia yakin dirinya yang lain saat ini sudah pingsan kehabisan cairan karena sudah dimuntahkan semua. Ia diam sejenak. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi Neji yang sungguh-sungguh tidak enak. Tentu saja Neji menatap Sasuke dengan aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke sedang mencoba untuk merayu. Walau kali ini suaranya lebih santai dari yang tadi, tapi senyuman yang coba diberikan oleh Sasuke justru tampak sangat-sangat aneh melebihi senyum palsu milik Sai.

"Hinata..maukah kau…menjadi kekasihku?" Sasuke kembali melanjutkan dialognya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengulurkannya menuju wajah Neji. Satu detik kemudian telapak tangan Sasuke sudah menyentuh pipi kiri Neji. Neji masih diam, wajahnya masih saja datar. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya. Sasuke menyibak rambut panjang Neji ke belakang, lalu meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala Neji. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Neji sambil menarik kepala Neji mendekat dengan tangan kanannya tadi.

Lee dan Tenten yang melihat adegan itu terdiam. Entah mereka takjub, heran, atau apa. Tapi melihat adegan Sasuke dan Neji yang sepertinya akan berciuman adalah sesuatu yang "wah". Lee dan Tenten tidak berniat untuk menghentikan mereka. Sungguh. Mereka malah mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap mereka dengan mata penuh harap.

Bug!

Lee dan Tenten sweatdrop melihat adegan itu berhenti. Kilauan bintang di mata mereka sontak hilang sebgitu saja. Sementara Sasuke meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang mungkin sudah biru lebam.

"Apa kau akan melakukan adegan seperti itu tadi dengan Hinata-sama, huh?" ucap Neji setelah berhasil meninju pipi kiri si Uchiha. "Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan Hinata-sama dirayu olehmu dengan wajah aneh seperti tadi, huh?" Neji menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Lee yang menyuruh kita melakukan adegan itu tadi," Sasuke membela diri.

Lee dan Tenten saling berpandangan. Tenten berusaha mengatakan 'Mati kau, Lee. Kau bisa saja dihabisi oleh Sasuke dan Neji' dalam pandangannya itu.

"A-aa. Gomen," dengan cepat Lee membungkukkan badannya. Sepertinya dia paham dengan arti dari tatapan Tenten kepadanya tadi.

"Ha~ah. Lain kali aku pasti akan membalas perbuatanmu hari ini, Lee. Kau pikir kau bisa memukul-mukul kepalaku dengan gratis, dan membuatku dipukul Neji tanpa balas?" Sasuke melangkah pergi dari tempat latihan "Kursus cinta" itu.

'Kau benar-benar akan mati, Lee,' Tenten memandang Lee yang terdiam.

"S-Sasuke-kun, kau mau ke mana? Latihannya belum selesai," teriak Lee.

'Baka,' Tenten menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakuan Lee.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku. Aku tidak perlu menjadi orang lain," ujar Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yah, kurasa memang Sasuke-kun tidak pantas melakukan adegan tadi. Dia benar-benar OOC," kata Tenten.

"Aku juga ada urusan. Lain kali aku pasti akan membalasmu karena sudah menjadikanku sebagai peran wanita," ucap Neji. Ia pun berlalu dari tempat itu. Di belakangnya, tampak Lee yang mulai lemas, matanya membulat dan berwarna putih sepenuhnya, ia pun merosot ke tanah seperti makhluk tanpa tulang.

"Hah, malang sekali nasibmu, Lee. Kurasa aku harus menyiapkan bunga untuk kutaburkan di makammu sebentar lagi," ejek Tenten. Ia juga melenggang meninggalkan Lee sendirian.

"Tenten~ kau tega sekali meninggalkanku," Lee menangis.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Hinata, Kiba, dan Shino sedang beristirahat setelah tadi berlatih cukup lama, oh dan jangan lupakan Akamaru yang setia di samping Kiba. Mereka mengelap keringat yang ada di wajah, leher, dan tangan mereka. Pengecualian untuk Shino, ia tetap menggunakan pakaiannya yang sangat tertutup itu dan bahkan tidak mengelap keringatnya.

"Hinata," ucap Kiba setelah menenggak minumannya.

"Ya?" Hinata memfokuskan pandangannya kepada rekannya itu.

"Mengenai kemarin…tentang Sasuke, a-"

"Daijoubu desu," Hinata memotong pembicaraan Kiba. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Apa kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Kiba.

Hinata menunduk. Kiba masih memperhatikan Hinata, menunggu jawaban darinya. Shino masih tetap diam, dia mendekati Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya. Kini posisi Hinata ada di antara Kiba dan Shino. Shino mengulurkan botol air minum pada Hinata. Hinata menerimanya, setelah berterima kasih ia pun meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Kiba-kun," kata Hinata.

"Sou desu ka. Aku, er, maksudku kami khawatir padamu,"

"Eh?"

"Ya,karena aku, er bukan bukan, maksudku kami menyayangimu,"

"Eh?"

"Iie iie. Bukan sayang seperti laki-laki pada perempuan, tapi yaa kami menyayangimu sebagai sahabat, teman kami yang berharga," Kiba buru-buru memperjelas maksudnya. "Kami khawatir kau disakiti oleh Sasuke," lanjut Kiba.

Sejenak mereka bertiga diam. Hanya ada suara "guk guk" dari akamaru selama mereka terdiam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kiba sendiri masih belum bisa menerima sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu. Ia benar-benar takut kalau Hinata kecewa atau bahkan tersakiti karena Sasuke. Ia tidak terlalu mengenal Sasuke. Ia juga tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. Bukankah kekhawatirannya cukup beralasan? Sudah cukup baginya melihat Hinata menangis karena cintanya yang tak terbalas pada Naruto. Dulu mungkin ia memang sering menggoda Hinata karena Hinata menyukai Naruto. Tapi kini ia tak bisa lagi demikian karena Naruto sudah resmi jadi milik orang lain.

"A-arigatou, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir," Hinata tersenyum.

Kiba ikut tersenyum, Shino pun demikian walau senyumnya tak terlihat. Setidaknya melihat senyum Hinata mampu membuat Kiba dan Shino sedikit tenang.

"Yosh! Ayo kita lanjut latihan!" seru Kiba.

"Guk, guk!" Akamaru menyahut.

Mereka pun berdiri dan bersiap melanjutkan latihan.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Neji membuntuti Sasuke masih belum nampak sesuatu yang aneh. Atau memang tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh? Sampai detik ini Neji masih belum mempercayai Sasuke. Tidak tidak. Bukan tidak percaya sebagai teman. Tapi ia tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke mendekati Hinata. Ia merasakan aroma keganjilan di balik semua itu. Sebelum ini Neji tidak pernah melihat, mendengar, atau tahu kalau Sasuke tertarik pada perempuan. Kenapa tiba-tiba setelah kembali ke desa Sasuke langsung mendekati Hinata? Ia takut kalau si Uchiha itu merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Hinata-sama-nya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Maka dari itulah ia membuntuti Sasuke untuk mencari petunjuk.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang aneh?" ucap Neji lirih. Seharusnya ia bersyukur bahwa tidak ada yang aneh pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin menyudahi aksi pembuntutan itu, mengingat sampai saat ini ia tidak menemukan keganjilan apa pun. Tapi entah mengapa, dirinya yang lain memaksanya untuk terus mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Ia melihat Sasuke berhenti. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di rerumputan. Matanya dipejamkan beberapa detik sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang membawa wangi khas rumput.

"Okaa-san, apakah aku memilih orang yang tepat?" ucap Sasuke pelan. Neji yang bersembunyi di balik pohon menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan petunjuk ini. Sejak tadi ia mengikuti Sasuke, Sasuke baru membuka mulutnya sekarang.

"Otou-san, bagaimana kau dulu jatuh cinta pada Okaa-san?" Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Ne, Itachi, aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah aku bisa mencintai gadis itu," kata-kata ini membuat Neji yang bersembunyi mengepalkan tinjunya.

'Apa mau Sasuke? Bagaimana mungkin ia ingin menikahi Hinata-sama jika dia sendiri tidak yakin bisa mencintai Hinata-sama atau tidak?' ujar Neji dalam hati.

"Dasar kau!" tiba-tiba Neji sudah berada di depan Sasuke. Ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke dengan keras lalu melayangkan tinjunya –lagi- ke pipi kiri Sasuke.

Neji melepaskan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak membalas perbuatan Neji. Ia menyeka darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Nampaknya hari-harinya memang harus diisi dengan pukulan-pukulan. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia dihajar sampai babak belur di hadapan orang-orang, hari ini ia dipukul berkali-kali oleh Lee dan ditinju dua kali oleh Neji.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau mempermainkan Hinata-sama, hah?" kali ini Neji mengarahkan tinjunya ke perut Sasuke.

"Ugh!" Sasuke sedikit kesakitan dengan tinju itu.

"Jika kau tidak yakin bisa mencintai Hinata-sama atau tidak, lalu kenapa kau begitu cepat mengatakan ingin menjadikan Hinata-sama sebagai kekasih atau bahkan istrimu?!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Seringainya itu justru membuat Neji menjadi lebih marah.

"Jika aku mengatakan ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai kekasihku, maka aku akan melakukannya. Tak peduli apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak,"

"Kau ingin menyakiti Hinata-sama dengan sikapmu itu, hah?!"

"Aku membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkan Hinata untuk hidupku. Terlebih setelah kami menjalankan misi bersama. Aku baru sadar bahwa sosok seperti Hinata lah yang aku butuhkan,"

"…"

"Lagi pula, saat ini Hinata juga sedang mencari tempat pelarian,"

"…"

"Aku rasa, saat ini rasa cinta tidaklah begitu penting. Ia bisa datang belakangan,"

"…"

"Tenang saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku serius dan sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang aku ucapkan," lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai di hadapan Neji.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau berani macam-macam dengan Hinata-sama, aku tidak akan segan-segan melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini," tegas Neji.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Semburat oranye tampak menghiasi langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah. Beberapa kelompok burung terbang entah ke mana. Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai. Di sini, di jalan yang sepi ini Hinata berjalan pulang setelah tadi berpisah dengan Kiba, Akamaru, dan Shino di pertengahan jalan. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Tiba-tiba saja berbagai kenangan berputar di kepalanya. Tentang ia yang sedari kecil memendam rasa pada Naruto, memperhatikannya diam-diam, selalu menyemangatinya walau tanpa suara, selalu mendukungnya di tengah hinaan orang-orang, dan semuua hal tentang Naruto. Kembali ingatannya berputar saat ia merelakan nyawanya untuk melindungi Naruto dari serangan Pain. Lalu pada akhirnya ia harus merelakan Naruto dan melihatnya menjadi kekasih orang lain.

Hatinya hancur berantakan. Di saat-saat ia mengumpulkan kembali hati dan kepercayaan dirinya, tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang muncul di dekatnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang bahkan tidak pernah ia 'lihat' sebelumnya. Orang yang baginya cukup asing. Dan 'orang asing' itu tiba-tiba meminta bantuan padanya.

Tapi berkat misi yang diberikan pada mereka, setidaknya cukup untuk membuatnya mengenal Sasuke. Sasuke tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Tapi sudah benarkah yang ia lakukan, menjadikannya sebagai tempat pelarian? Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah ia mempunyai rasa pada Uchiha terakhir itu.

"_Kau mencari pelarian__? __Kau mencoba melupakan Naruto-kun, dan sebagai pelariannya kau berusaha memperhatikan Sasuke-kun?__Tak ada yang salah denganmu. Jika kau mau menjadikanku pelarianmu aku tak akan keberatan__,"_

Ia teringat kata-kata Sai. Sepertinya memang benar ia mencari tempat pelarian. Dan lagi, apa pula maksud Sai tentang kesediaannya menjadi tempat pelarian itu? Walau Sai tampak berusaha bercanda, Hinata bisa melihat sesuatu yang lain di balik itu semua.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan berbagai hal yang mengganggu pikirannya itu. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di Mansion Hyuuga. Namun ia menajamkan pandangannya saat melihat seorang lelaki bersandar di tembok. Semakin dekat jarak mereka, ia sadar bahwa yang ada di depan itu adalah si Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata memelankan langkahnya lalu berhenti sekitar satu meter dari tempat Sasuke bersandar.

"Hn," Sasuke menurunkan tangannya yang tadi ia lipat di depan dada. Ia pun berdiri sempurna lalu berhadapan dengan Hinata. Hinata tampak gelagapan, ia sedikit menunduk.

"Kau takut?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-ie. A-aku-" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke langsung menarik pinggang Hinata agar lebih dekat padanya. Ia membawa Hinata pergi, meloncati atap-atap rumah warga. Hinata tentu sangat terkejut. Ia..sekarang berada di pelukan Sasuke. Berada sedekat ini membuatnya mampu mencium aroma maskulin tubuh Sasuke. Wajahnya benar-benar merah. Namun ia pasrah saja saat dibawa Sasuke, ia justru mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sasuke.

Sementara di bawah sana Neji melihat Hinata-sama-nya dibawa pergi oleh Uchiha. Namun ia diam saja sambil melihat keduanya berlalu menghilang dari pandangan. Ia tidak mengejarnya. Walau ia khawatir, ia berusaha percaya pada Sasuke, bahwa Sasuke tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Hinata-sama-nya.

"Are, itu kan Sasuke, dan..Hinata-chan?" Naruto heran saat melihat Sasuke membawa Hinata. Sakura yang ada di sampingnya turut mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pandangan Naruto.

"Oi! Sa- mph-" Naruto baru saja akan berteriak memanggil Sasuke yang sudah hampir jauh sebelum akhirnya mulutnya dibekap oleh Sakura.

"Baka! Jangan ganggu mereka," ujar Sakura lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto.

"A-a, gomen," ucap Naruto. Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang semakin menjauh. Tatapannya sendu. Terbukti bahwa walau ia sudah menjadi Naruto, ia masih belum bisa melupakan Sasuke sepenuhnya. Jujur diakuinya ia sedikit cemburu pada Hinata.

"Ayo!" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto. Ia tepis semua pikiran buruk itu.

Sasuke masih terus saja melompat-lompat di atas sana dengan Hinata yang ada di dekapannya. Entah Hinata mau dibawa ke mana oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Kiba dan Shino yang juga melihat mereka, hanya tersenyum simpul. "Hinata.. Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan untukmu," ujar Kiba lirih. Lalu saat mereka melewati Lee dan Tenten, Lee melihat mereka dengan semangat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, Tenten tersenyum lembut. Sementara Shikamaru tersenyum dengan wajah malas, Chouji terkejut dan menjatuhkan bungkus snacknya, Ino tersenyum juga dengan tatapan sendu seperti halnya Sakura.

Tiba di suatu tempat, Sasuke menurunkan Hinata. Mereka berada di tempat yang tinggi. Di depan sana terlihat sunset dengan sinarnya yang hangat. Mereka berdiri berdampingan. Walau Hinata bingung, ia hanya diam sambil mengamati matahari yang akan terbenam itu.

"Hinata.. Aku sadar dengan semua yang kulakukan," kata Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Eh?" Hinata memandang Sasuke.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah membuka hatiku untuk perasaan semacam cinta,"

"..."

"Tapi aku sadar, bahwa cepat atau lambat aku harus membuka hatiku. Mengisinya dengan cinta untuk membuang semua kebencian,"

"..."

"Aku sedang berusaha. Aku sedang belajar," Sasuke balas memandang Hinata. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Sebagian wajah mereka yang disinari matahari sore membuat mereka saling memuji satu sama lain walau hanya di dalam hati. "Bantulah aku untuk membuka hatiku. Bantu aku untuk membangkitkan rasa sayang dan cinta. Dan bantu aku untuk membangkitkan klan Uchiha yang hampir hilang," lanjut Sasuke. Ia mengucapkannya dengan datar. Tapi Hinata bisa merasakan kehangatan kalimat itu di balik wajah datar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Tapi..aku akan berusaha," balas Hinata.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Hinata yang mulai memerah. Dengan latar sunset sore itu, akhirnya mereka berdua mengikrarkan kesungguhan masing-masing untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Kini tak ada jarak antara mereka. Mereka saling merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan.

Sementara itu sedikit jauh dari tempat mereka berdua, seseorang tak mau kehilangan momen berharga itu. Sai, yang melihat adegan itu mengabadikannya di kanvas putihnya. Ia melukis siluet dua orang yang akhirnya bersatu dengan latar cahaya orange yang begitu romantis.

Sasuke dan Hinata yang sama-sama merona tak tahu bahwa di sana ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum palsu seolah merasa turut bahagia padahal jauh di hatinya itu ada belati yang menusuknya.

.

.

**~Owari~**

.

.

Hwaa.. Gimana? Sepertinya chap ini paling panjang di antara yang lain. Ini adalah chap terakhir. Kalo nggak langsung ditamatin takutnya malah bingung mau diterusin gimana. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, minna-san.

Arigatou untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini. ^^


End file.
